Darkness
by GalaxyPink
Summary: AU- Padme' Naberrie is the Princess of Naboo. She is forced to marry the old tyrant Palpatine. And confront the man that she loved, who has fallen into the darkness. Palme' is determined to bring her former flame back into the light. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is a bit AU. Summary: Anakin Skywalker has become Darth Vader. Palme' Naberrie was never Queen nor, Senator of her home planet. She is engaged to the Emperor and has ties to Lord Vader.

Chapter 1

This isn't the life she wanted; ballrooms, golden hues of light and parties that seem never-ending. The pleasantries of lords and ladies all bowing down to their good graces. The Aristocracy had no place in the galaxy anymore, at least in her mind that is ideal life. Between the Aristocracy and the ill-treated peasants of her homeworld, she'd chose to help those in need. If she had been ever given the chance.

Yet, she knew not of how to help her people with the Empire involved. No one mattered to the newly formed Imperial Empire; Senators were beheaded prior to their resignations were attained. Moffs if not wanted by the Emperor, his slave dog, Vader did the duty- choking the life out of those men who defied his master.

And here she was- another puppet for the Emperor to toy with. Her hand glides along the glass window frame, watching the busy streets of Imperial Center. The workers below continued their morning routine to commute to their work place of the day. Each of their jobs causes a change reaction for the galaxy to continue going. Each person knows their place of their own free choosing.

Not her- She was not given the choice to choose this life. It was either her father's head served on the Emperor's sliver plater or her hand in marriage. Being Princess of Theed had no advantages when she was off-world. She is a slender woman of twenty, face not marked by war or plague. But too young be marrying an old tyrant like the Emperor.

Her fist clenches the glass and the tears she has been holding back being to slide down her face. The thoughts of never seeing her family again, ache her heart. Her dear nieces left behind for her mother and father to raise, when her sister died suddenly from the plague. Their father Darren went through the same sickness and died within a fortnight of their dear mother, Sola.

The only family she had left- her father Ruwee Amidala and Jobal Amidala had chosen to help refugees from the fledgling Alliance flee the Imperial Capital. Lord Vader had tracked down their whereabouts, chokes the life out of most of those fleeing the Capital and then took her father into custody. The Emperor had given him no choice in the matter- die or give up the precious child he had met some time ago.

She had met Emperor Palpatine prior to his time as Emperor. During the Clone Wars, she had met Chancellor Palpatine on one of her visits to the Core Worlds. He had welcomed her family with open arms. He hadn't been formal about his vying for the young girl's affections. He had sent her tickets to the Opera House, reservations to the finest wineries on all of Courscant. She took those gifts as good graces, not thinking it would actually link her to the older man- whom she was sure was older than her father. She looked upon the Chancellor as a wise elder whom knew his ways into politics, the area of which she was attending University. Her dreams of becoming a Senator for her home planet were faded dreams that she would never attain with the Empire sucking the life out of every world.

Instead in a mere few hours she would be named Empress- and join the crazy old man as his wife. She shivered at those thoughts lurking in her mind. She did not want to think about the days ahead. She would be a captive in her own palace walls. The Emperor would know all she did and her whereabouts

no less. She would never return to her studies like she had wanted to do after summer retreat. She would never see the falls of Naboo on her home world without escorts by Imperial Guards. She'd never been free to think or do as she pleased.

In a matter of hours Padme' Naberrie would become a slave to a tryant- chained to him in name, body and her soul/ More tears slide down her face thinking of everything she would lose in a matter of hours. She gulps back the urge to vomit of her wedding night. She couldn't think about bedding an man as old as the Emperor. Of course he'd force her to his bed at one time or another. She knows the Emperor would want an heir to the throne. He'd want to keep his dynasty from collapsing in a matter of years. The old bastard couldn't be around for more than another twenty years or so! Her fist slams into the glass window and her ears ring with the thump of her fist crashing into the glass.

Tear stained cheeks are wiped hastily away as the sounds of the door to her quarters are swept open with no announcement of the presence in the room. But Padme' knows the presence well- the alterations of the temperature tell her the dark slave dog has arrived. Her eyes never turn to meet those sith yellow eyes of his. She cannot look into those piercing eyes because they remind her of a man she once knew. A man she had suspected had died during the siege on Courscant, and a mere week later discovered he had in fact switched sides and murdered many of his brothers and sisters alike.

He could never see her like this. He deserved none of her tears or sympathy. The dark Lord observes his client. She stands firm like a statue upon sensing his arrival. His eyes sweep over the grab she has chosen to wear of such an occasion as her wedding day. Her slender body is accented in the black corset and mermaid bottom. Her hair is down in thick curls around her tear-stained face. His master would relish in her agony as do most Sith Lords, but Lord Vader says nothing nor seeking out their bond through the force.

She will ignore his callings anyway. He only seeks her brown eyes to stare into his the way she had three years prior. To see no pity- or sense of agony, but happiness and compassion for those who she called friends.

" Leave us," His voice is a mere whisper to order his men out of the room. He did not need a guard against the young woman before him. She had no control over the force of any kind, though he had created a life bond between them, one that linked his life to hers. No one knew of their special bond, one Vader had used the light side of the force to save her life. In the years that had followed, he would occasionally feel her emotions or thoughts light years away when he was on the battlefield. In the present, he had to keep those mind shields he had built around their bond, in order not to feel her emotions.

" The Emperor requests your presence at once," He commands with the same familiar tone used with his Imperial troops.

The familiar tone is heard by his captive. She says nothing, and keeps her eyes posted on the city below her. Her eyes search for a way to escape- perhaps jumping from the window wouldn't been such a terrible way to end her life. She was dying inside- her life was over the moment she was given over to the Imperials.

" Suicide would not be a wise choice of death," He comments to the still silence in the room.

She eyes the city below and snorts at his comment. Dying would be the safest choice for both of them.

She replies with a hiss of venom, " It wouldn't last, the force wouldn't grant such a peaceful surrender."

She knew dying would last a mere few hours. She knew the cost of a certain Sith Lord saving her life. The force had granted a miracle when she had died- and now as long as either of them lived- neither would die until old age occurred. No one knew of their struggle.

" The Emperor is giving you a chance to make peace in the galaxy, princess," The tone of the Sith Lord hasn't changed to that of pity or gentleness. Lord Vader isn't known for his gentleness or compassion for others. He merely chokes or slices through their bodies without a thought.

She grits her teeth at hearing his response and turns her eyes on the Sith Lord. She meets his yellow gaze with her own dark fury. She snaps, " He's giving be a chance to become a slave like you."

Lord Vader's anger flares for a few seconds and his hand raises to clutch that slender neck of hers. She is pressed against the glass and allows him to grasp her neck tightly. The pain is suffocating her, but she knows it doesn't matter. Her life doesn't matter, the force will awaken her from her deathly slumber in a matter of hours if not minutes, it depended on the damage done to her body.

" I am not a slave, princess," Lord Vader seethes through his teeth.

Through her gasping for air she stammers out, " You- are- a -slave- a always- will be."

His anger snaps as his fist lets go of her neck. The Emperor knew not of their life bond, and he couldn't be walking around murdering the new Empress each time she irritated him. His hand clutches at his side as she falls to the floor, a swollen red mark appears on her neck where his fingers hand been moments ago.

She rubs her neck and gasps the solid air of the room. " The Emperor is awaiting your presence in the throne room within the next few minutes. I suggest you gather yourself and attempt a facade of a smile for your people and soon-to-be husband." His fury is short in his tone of warning.

She simply stands to her feet on her own and murmurs, " You know you'll pay for choking your new Empress, Vader. I'll make sure the Emperor hears of this."

He does not wince upon hearing her commands nor cares. He has been beaten plenty of times by his master. Another lighting strike to add to the other scars are nothing- nothing like the scars he carries from those who have died in vain. His dark mind swirls with his plans- soon the old bastard would die. He had foreseen his death, and uprising from his soon-to-be new pet slave.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Three years prior..._

 _Anakin Skywalker's eyes linger on his charge a bit longer than they should. His eyes are captivated by her elegant dress for the Opera. Her bodice was a colorful array of hues of blue from the color of the Naboo sky to a dark navy as the bodice met the bottom of her dress. Her slender form was accented by her dress as she sashayed in her dress along the busy street. Her heels clicked along the paved road as they made their way from the Opera house._

 _His eyes are like burning coals as she attempts to watch any reactions out of her new found friend. Anakin had been escorting her around Courscant the past two weeks in efforts to keep her safe from harm while visiting the busy Capital of the Republic. She felt pride in knowing she had such an escort as the Hero of the Republic at her side. It was an honor to befriend such as fine warrior as he. Although, since she had met him, he'd captivated her interest in more than one way. She wasn't a blind fool to his handsome features. He was a mere three or four years her senior and those blue hues of his made her heart pound when their eyes met. She had heard the stories of the adoration woman paid this fine specimen of a Jedi. And she had seen the envious eyes of the woman at the restaurants and Opera House. She was on lucky woman to have him as an escort. But she was learning more about this man as the days wore on. He was a fine mechanic, stubborn in his ways and a loyal friend. He never treated her like just a charge. He treated her like a human being and a regular girl, not a princess._

" _Did you enjoy the Opera?" She questions through their silence._

 _His eyes turn back upon the beautiful princess and he attempts to smile. He hadn't cared for the Opera and singers. They had sounded worse than the blown out pipes on a pod-racer. He hadn't paid any attention to the singers or storyline behind their lines. He had been mystified by his partner for the night. He hardly noticed the women who took their attentions to him, but this girl had an aura about her. As if she was meant to do great things- he can feel it through the force. He hardly notices beautiful women, but she is something else- and he clearly knows she's attractive in her own rights._

 _Her soft brown eyes stare back into his own gaze at her. His breathing is rapid as he watches her joyous expression as he cannot form a response to her question._

 _He halts his pace and so does she. He stands several inches above her and cannot take his eyes off her. She allows a small smile to frame her gorgeous red lips. Her eyes watch him, waiting for a simple response from the man before her. She can sense the people around them, brushing past both of them, several of them knocking gently into her back or shoulders. The city sounds and lights blur and it is if the force blinds them to their surroundings. The sounds are dull compared to their own hearts beating rapidly in time with the others heart._

 _Anakin notices the soft dancing curls swaying in her face due to the light breath of wind. He reaches out with his fingers to place those soft curls behind her ears and out of her beautiful face. His fingertips lightly brush past her cheek and sends electrical pulses through her body. Her eyes stare at his lips and she instinctively wets them lightly. He begins to lean in as if it wasn't a problem that he was a Jedi escorting the Princess of Theed. No he was just a man escorting this young girl an evening out to enjoy themselves._

 _Closer and closer- inches apart and then he feels her grasp tightly onto his hands. She grunts in agony as she can feel the knife slicing through her back. Anakin's surroundings begin to unblur as he watches the Princess fall limp and he catches her from falling into the pavement below her. The busy crowds do not allow him to settle his eyes on the suspect who had just stabbed his charge. Several people around them stop and glance at the young woman struggling to breathe. He kneels down and grasps Padme' in his arms as she struggles from the shockwaves through her body._

" _A-n-a-k-in," She whispers and her eyes settle on him._

 _His hands shake as he feels the gushing wounds through her bodice. The thick feeling of blood trickle from her wounds. She had been stabbed three times- three times under his watch. Someone had managed to stab this young woman while he was within inches from saving her life._

 _Her brown eyes shine with fear of death. Her breathing is staggering and inconsistent. His hand comes up to hold hers and he eyes the velvet blood stained on his hands. He knew he couldn't do anything for her. The wounds were fatal- he knew the frightened expression of those who were about to die. He had seen the same expression on many on the battlefield._

" _Shh- it's going to be okay-" He tries to soothe her frightened gaze as she bleeds out onto his tunic._

 _Her eyes begin to fall on objects in the distance. He pats her cheek gently and murmurs, " Don't you dare die on me Padme."_

 _Her breathing is shallow now and he searches through his mind of any force healing tricks he knew. None would save her or allow time for her to get to a hospital. He had failed at his mission. He had failed his mother- and now this young woman would die because of his recklessness._

 _He shakes off his hopelessness and closes his eyes to attempt some sort of healing to her body through the force. He casts out his senses in the light side of the force and imagines a huge bright light surging through his body to hers- healing waves as Master Obi-wan had taught him. Anakin was no healer but he had to try- he couldn't allow anyone else to die on his watch. He had watched too many men or Jedi die on the battlefield, whom he couldn't save..._

 _It is no use. He can feel her life force drained away. Her eyes sag to the side and away from him. Her breathing has stopped completely._

 _NO! NO! NO! His mind screams at him. She couldn't die- no-_

 _Then he heard a whisper in the back of his mind... A shadow through the force whispering of a way to save her. " Visualize your life force-send that through her body. Imagine creating life-where death has been."_

 _Anakin knew not of the voice, but he desperately sought to try. He had no other options available to him. Yet for force's sake, he is the chosen one! The most powerful Jedi ever to live and nothing would stop him. Nothing. He would keep his vow he had made after his mother had passed. He would keep those he cared about from dying..._

 _Anakin urged the light from his own life force into his mind. The bright illumination, split into two halves, sending one back into the girl's lifeless body- imagining life where it had once been._

 _C'mon- breathe- dammit- breathe_

 _The sudden lurch of her body sparked relief through him. His eyes flickered open and her once deaden gaze fell upon him. Her wide gaze is sparked with confusion and she murmurs, " Wh-What happened?"_

 _His voice shakes and he responses, " I don't know- but you- you-"_

 _She bits her lip as she sits up in his arms still. Her gaze met his as she questions, " Anakin, what did you do?"_

Present Day

Her mind drifts back at the stillness in the elevator as they make their way to the throne room. Lord Vader stands beside her in the empty silence. Her mind had drifted back to the first time she had died. The first time had been painful and when her soul had been lurched out of the peaceful place and back into her own personal hell- she hadn't been relieved. Anakin Skywalker had somehow managed to tie his life to hers in a way where she couldn't physically die. He had saved her life and pulled her from a peaceful afterlife. She remembered the soft white hues that had swirled around her. She had been at peace, no worries, no pain or war. It had been wonderful and she had been ripped away from it.

Anakin had tied her to him for the rest of their lives. From that point on, she had been able to feel his emotions and even some of his thoughts. She knew of his setbacks and jealously of other Jedi. He had been stubborn and in a hurry to become a Jedi Master on the Council. He wanted his master to accept who he was and not some arrogant lowly Jedi. And all because of his fear of losing those he cared for led him down the dark path he lead now. He became Darth Vader to save those whom he loved.

Namely he was Lord Vader because of her. But that was another life- a road she hadn't chosen for either of them. He had chosen for her- when he hadn't known she already couldn't die. She didn't know at the time either- and then when it was too late- he had already caused chaos in the galaxy. He had become the man now known as Vader and Anakin Skywalker had ceased to exist.

She had vowed to stay away from the Imperial Capital so long as they both lived. She had vowed to never think or speak of him again. The force apparently had other plans for them. She now found herself marrying the man's master. The force had a sense of humor if it was a deity as her people believed. Her ancestors taught her of a world where the force guides you to the people you are suppose to journey with. Those you would teach lessons to or learn from. Hell- she wasn't sure what lessons she could teach or learn from the harden murderer.

The silence drags for both of them. Lord Vader watches her in her thoughts. Yearning to feel her own emotions, to be able to read her like he had several years ago. He had known what she was thinking or feeling- each time her father disappointed her. Each time she had felt any elation for her passing exams or allies she made to begin her task of trying for the class elections.

He had made the choice to shut her out. He knew it was his fault they parted ways-and have ended up where they are now. She marrying a cruel old fool who cared for none but his own life. Palpatine craved to have immortality. He is growing old and feared death. Vader knew of his master Darth Plauguis. The Munn who had feared death and had learned the ways of creating life- which Anakin had been able to do on one occasion. He had the power to create life, or death. But he wouldn't allow his master to know his powers. He had searched for the past year to recreate the situation he had been in to cause his powers through the force to create life. But he had to no avail made a plant or any life form breathe life once more. His only creation stood silently beside him. He wasn't sure what caused her to live. But he would experiment until he found the answer to his problems. He'd find a way- he had to...

The click of the lift opening, alerts him to the hundreds of people awaiting the arrival of the soon-to-be Empress. His eyes lift to the hundred of eyes on the pair. His eyes led up the aisle way to his Master sitting upon his throne. He senses his smug smile upon seeing his future bride. Vader's fist clenches as he senses the lustful thoughts that enter the old bastards mind. He didn't care for the woman beside him- he'd use her body and soul until she become nothing more than a pathetic life form, wasting away in the palace walls. She'd give up her fight- it would take her longer than those slaves his master bedded, but she wouldn't hold out forever.

Vader clears his throat to acknowledge to his partner in crime that they should move towards his master. The crowds cheer as the future Empress holds her head high and dignified. She is a princess of a planet after all. She had been taught the mannerisms of royalty. No matter what the costs, her planet and family were above all her priorities. Her own desires weren't allowed. If she found any comfort in her life ahead, she knew she could at least try to be a mother to any children she would bear for the Empire. Perhaps she could find some joy in starting a family...

No, her hopelessness returns knowing she would not find joy in offspring with an old disfigured cruel tyrant. He wasn't the man who had stolen her heart. But that man no longer existed. He had been twisted by a cruel tyrant and had no hope for redemption.

Her eyes glance quickly at the dark figure standing beside her. His yellow gaze stand ahead on his slave master awaiting their arrival as the gap between them begins to fade. She grips her dress in a iron manner as she approaches the disfigured man on his throne.

His sithy yellow eyes match his slaves as she can see them from underneath his hood. His facial expression is a firm smug formed on his scarred mouth. He says nothing as she approaches, he only gestures for her to take her rightful place at his side.

She bows out of respect for her future husband and the Dark Lord beside her kneels before his master. She approaches her Emperor and situates herself in front of her people- the people who are counting on a compassionate ruler. Her subjects bow down to their Empress and her eyes glance around the throne room. Her eyes find the only person she has an interest in their thoughts at the moment. The blonde haired Sith Lord bows before his rulers- as a slave to his master and his new wife. His eyes are planted firmly on the ground staring at the charcoal flooring his master chose for this particular room in his palace. He had gone through no less of particular royal tastes for his palace.

Padme' wishes, aches to feel his emotions or thoughts at this particular moment in their lives. Why had he cut her off through their bond? It has poisoned her soul- knowing the other side that couldn't be reached.

 _Anakin-_

Her heart tugs an attempt through his blocked shields. It is a flutter upon his heart and their bond.

\

 _Anakin- please_

It is a tug for a mere moment and his eyes glance her way. Her heart leaps in her chest with hope. Had he heard her pleas? Did he yearn to feel their bond once more as she did? His eyes meet hers and behind the Sithly dead eyes she can feel him- its a mere split second as if she can see past those eyes and see those blue hues once more.

It is a flicker igniting the hope raising in her chest. Perhaps there was behind that mask of his a piece of the man he had once been. Could she withstand the monster sitting beside her to save the former piece of her heart and bring him back to the light?

The flicker is enough for her to determine her choice. She would save him from himself- like he had done for her. He had given her life back- and she would bring him back to the light, if it is the last thing she did on this planet- she would attempt to redeem the man she had once loved.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thank you for the follows and responses! To answer one of my views questions about POV- This story is in third POV and not in first POV. Please review if you want to continue reading!

Chapter 3

Location: Imperial Palace, Courscant

The wedding hadn't been grand in Nabboian standards. She had sat upon her newly found throne as the priest had recited the vows each of the rulers would take. Their subjects had bowed out of respect for her and mostly fear for him and. Padme' is a newcomer to the world of ruling a galaxy. She didn't think she could help the galaxy without finishing her education and that was left up to her new husband. He would control her movements, she knew that it wouldn't be long until she found out her restrictions in her new home.

She walks along the hallway towards her new chambers. She had left the room hours before a single woman and now a married woman. Her new husband had made no move to make any moves to bed her on their wedding night. She is grateful for his choices, perhaps she wouldn't have to worry unless he wanted her to bare a child. She would be grateful if all he wanted was a trophy on his arm. She has a mission to complete, one that would take many hours of manipulation and countless efforts to be near Lord Vader. She would find out what lay left of her dear friend under the monster.

Her eyes roam the colorful pieces of art that are displayed upon the palace walls. The colorful portraits of Naboo claim her eyes. She stops in front of a large artwork of her home back in Theed. The grey outlines and green rooftops bring her thoughts back to her homeworld. She missed her parents and her nieces. Being Empress would leave her busy no doubt, but her family wouldn't be able to see her until she was able to return home with her Emperor's blessing. And she doubts that would be any time soon.

Her eyes dance over the painting as the air in the room begins to chill. She wraps her arms around herself as she knows he's watching her. It is late into the evening hours and most of the staff has retired for the night. She is not accustomed to his dark presence, but he will not intimidate her. He is a slave as she. However she has power over him, unlike he has over her. She is his Empress, and he must obey her wishes.

He stands in the hall peering at the woman eying her home-world in the artwork. She says nothing and displays no emotions other than joy at recognizing a piece of home in this cold palace. He cared not for artwork or the tasteful pleasantries his master appreciated. He had no affinity for anything other than droids or machines. Machines are easy to fix and read. He can control machines or a droid. He cannot control a human being- only take their breath of life. Lord Vader rallied his troops via terror in his reign-no emotions attached. And yet- his heart stirred for the first time in over a year with her presence back into his life. His heart strings left broken once more held a weak emotion- compassion for another human being. That emotion must be stifled. Lord Vader had no time or energy to stir lingering pieces of a life he wanted to forget.

And yet his past is slapping him in the face.

" How long has it been since you were back on Naboo?" Her voice calls, tearing her eyes away from the painting in front of her.

Her question is casual but arouses a sense of curiosity for him. Why start up a conversation with him? She thought of him as a cruel monster. The man that had befriended her no longer lived in him. Why take a interest in his life now?

He attempts at ignoring her question and response curtly, " You shouldn't be wandering the halls alone. The Emperor wouldn't wish it."

She turns her body towards him and places her hands on her hips. Her expression shines in determination as she announces, " The Emperor is not here, and as far as I'm concerned, I can handle myself in my own home, Lord Vader."

Her tone is frigid as his own had been. He should know she wouldn't give a damn about his life now. She thought of him as a slave and nothing more. He bows his head and mutters, " Of Course Milady, but the Emperor wishes you to be safe from harm."

She bites her tongue upon hearing those words. Her firm mouth slides into a thin frown. She had been a married woman for a few hours now and he already had begun the control of her life...

She turns back to her painting and her thoughts ponder on her tactical move. She could continue her nightly walk with an escort. That way she could have time with Lord Vader alone without any disturbances from his master or servants wandering the halls. Her eyes drift back on her second- in commander and she replies, " Then I wish for you to join me on my walk, if you feel that would best fit our Emperor's wishes."

Lord Vader says nothing and gestures with his gloved hand towards the end of the darkened hall. She follows his lead and stirs in her own thoughts as they drift down the quietened halls. Her eyes roam over to his features which are shadows in the still darkness. His yellow gaze stays firmly on the area of the palace ahead. He is doing his duty- protecting the Empress from any dark critters that crawl in the darkness at hand.

Padme' allows a chuckle to escape her lips upon these thoughts. Vader scaring away the shadows of droids or buildings on their path into the darkness. Vader's eyes turn towards the small woman beside him as she chuckles aloud.

" What do you find amusing?" He questions for no reason at all but out of annoyance.

He disliked people who showed their emotions of happiness in public; especially those who tore at the darkness built within him- namely- her.

She shrugs and continues their walk through the palaces halls, trying to thinking of anything to say to the Sith Lord. She couldn't speak to him about his missions, nor his work for the Emperor. He couldn't have things he enjoyed other than killing people by choking the lights out of them. The idea of the Sith Lord having a hobby made her chuckle some more.

The Dark Lord of the Sith grits his teeth in aggravation as he listens to her chuckle for no reason at all. He cannot read her thoughts, had she gone insane? Though who wouldn't after being forced to marry the Emperor.

She chuckles harder as she pictures the Sith Lord lounging in his quarters watching a pod-racing game, cursing out the other racers and losing his temper when his favorite racer lost. She tries to contain herself, but her thoughts drift over the likelihood of a human being underneath that cold exterior he placed over himself.

" Has any told you, that you sound like a dying bantha when you laugh." He snaps angrily.

Her laughter halts as she hears the snarled comment coming at her from her escort. Her mouth forms a thin line, remembering who she is and who is in her company. She crosses her arms and snaps back, " No, laughter helps those in a time of need and I was in the need for some cheering up."

He snorts at her comment and replies growling out, " What wants and needs does the Empress have? She has a palace, and servants at her beck and call."

She stops in her place as she stares up at her escort. Her tone is firm as she replies, " I am not allowed such desires- I am a slave to my people. I am not a spoiled Princess, Vader."

He shrugs and reveals, " You are no slave the Emperor has made sure of that."

She snorts in response and asserts, " I am forced to become the Empress of an Empire I do not believe in. I am forced to live and bed a cruel man. I am a slave to his will."

Lord Vader's yellow eyes tear through her walls with his fury. If he had the power to wield his fury into a burning laser with those eyes, she'd be a dead woman. His mouth forms a frown as he grips her arm in a firm-like manner, dragging her down the hall- back into the darkness around them.

She grabs at his gloved hands and demands, " Vader, let go of me!"

He says nothing as he continues to drag her towards a doorway. Her heart beats rapidly in her chest, was this the Emperor's plan? Have Lord Vader lock her up and interrogate her for treason? She is a rebel sympathizer but her friends have all but vanished since her accession to the throne. Would Vader actually follow through on his Master's plans?

She tries to slip away from his iron-like grip on her arm, but it is not use. Her black slippers glide across the marble flooring without making a sound. She is doomed. She hisses out, " Lord Vader, I command you to let go of me!"

He halts at the doorway and presses the unlocking of the pad with a password she can read. The numbers are her life day and he throws her inside the room. She falls helplessly into the metal gray desk near her. Her hands catch onto the corners of the desk and she whirls to look upon the Sith Lord.

Her eyes are wide and awaiting any pain he will inflict upon her. Instead, he growls out, " The Emperor wished for you to have an office for your work. He insists that you finish your studies and at your command that I escort you whereever you like. In addition, I will train you in hand-hand combat for self-defensive purposes. If feel this is what a Slave's life is like- I assure you, you are mistaken."

She folds her arms around herself, stunned. The Emperor wished for her to have what she desires? Why appease her? What trickery is this?

Her eyes glance up at the Sith Lord. His expression is that of fury and no less directed at her. His last comment about a slave's life- creates a void between them. She knew he had been a slave as a child, before the Jedi had taken him away from his mother. He is right in that perspective, she has no idea what sort of life a slave lives.

" Why is the Emperor trying to appease me?" She calls softly, attempting to diminish his rage set upon her.

Lord Vader stands in the same position he uses to intimidate his men. He uses his height to infringe on their space, and usually chokes the daylights out of them. However, he cannot touch the Empress- on the command of his master. He will be tortured if he lays another finger on his mistress.

Vader grasps his fist at his side and gestures to the data pads lining the walls of her new office. He responds, " You are his newest prize. He will grow tire of your whimpering and ranting at some point. He always tires of his new pets."

Padme' frowns upon hearing the words " pet". She will not be treated like some wild animal-caged up. So the Emperor wants her to be treated well in a protective cage- namely using Lord Vader as her tamer.

" I am not a whimpering fool. The Emperor will realize his mistake of thinking of me as some new pet of his." She claims stubbornly.

Vader makes no sudden moves to argue with her. He desires not to argue with a ranting woman. She will not have control over him. He clenches his fists at his side and mutters, " As you wish, Milady, shall I escort you back to your chambers?"

She shrugs her shoulders at his sudden cool down. Why had he not choked her, like before? Why keep his hands off her- unless. It dawned on her, the Emperor needed her alive and unharmed and his slave dog had been ordered to not touch a hair on her head. A smirk forms on her lips upon her thoughts. She could aggravate her protector as she liked- and she would in the future use that to her advantage.

She gestures to the doorway and mumbles, " Lead the way, Lord Vader."

To Be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Wow I'm surprised by all the review this story has received! Please follow and review if you like to continue this journey with our characters!

Chapter 4

 _Three years Prior..._

 _Padme's hands shook as she sat down in the common room of her quarters. Her hands eye the red stains pouring out of her dress. She has no recollection of what had happened other than someone stabbed her several times. And her dress is ruined by the velvet maroon stains of her own blood. The way the stains appear, it looks as if she had bled to death. Had she? How could she have dead and returned from the afterlife? It isn't possible. No one had that sort of power. And then- there are the odd sensations from across the room._

 _Her eyes tear away from her stained hands and that of her companion. He rinses his hands in the sink in the small kitchenette. She senses emotions coming off in waves off of the Jedi Knight. He has a sense of pride, and confusion for what had just happened an hour prior. She eyes him suspiciously. What had he done?_

 _ **She died in your arms... How did you save her?**_

 _Padme' blinks back her own surprise as she hears his words in her head. She had died? No- that isn't possible..._

" _Anakin, what happened when you healed my wounds?" Her small voice calls across the room._

 _He shuts off the sink and whirls on her. His hand strokes through his chin length golden hair, wracking his brain for any way to explain the situation to her. He didn't know what had happened. He had felt a surge of power and bam!_

 **How do I explain to her that the force brought her back to life?**

 _Padme' blinks again as she hears his thoughts inside her head. She is no Jedi or force sensitive. How can she hear his thoughts? She shakes as she wraps her arms around herself._

" _I can hear your thoughts- What have you turned me into?" She hisses in a tone of demanding._

 _His eyes widen and she can feel his surprise at this notion. His blue eyes stare into hers and she senses his struggle for the truth. He nears her and attempts to place his hand on her shoulder, but she pulls away. His eyes express the hurt he feels as she demands once more, " What sort of force powers do you wield to bring the dead back to life?"_

" _Padme'- I-" He struggles for his words and instead attempts to send his thoughts to her._

 _ **I don't know what occurred. I do know that you're alive because of my actions.**_

 _Her body continues to tremble and again, he tries to reach out for her. This time, she graciously accepts this offer and he wraps his arms around her. She mumbles against his blood stained tunic, " No one can know of this occurrence-"_

 _He shushes her and clutches her to his chest and murmurs back, " I think that is wise for now, until I can figure out how the force saved you."_

 _She inhales his leathery scent and whispers, " I agree. But what have I become? Am I some sort of monster?"_

 _Tears escape her eyelids. He senses her agony and anguish. He can't understand this occurrence but he is damn sure she isn't a monster._

 _ **You're not a monster.**_

 _ **Then what am I?**_

" _An angel perhaps?" He comments as he wipes the tears from her wet-stained cheeks. She chuckles as he looks behind her for something._

 _ **Dear Jedi what are you looking for?**_

 _He chuckles and mumbles out, " Your wings. I've heard from space pilots about these angels that have wings."  
_

 _She chuckles and embraces her friend once more. He can feel through their newfound bond her body begin to relax into his touch. He would figure out what caused her life._

* * *

 _( Present Day)_

Padme' wipes back the sleep from her eyes as there is a pounding upon her door. She sits up in bed and yawns as her door slides open. It is still dark outside and she hadn't been asleep for too long. Her dream had been that of her past. The night of her first death- a night she wished to forget. But to no avail would or could she forget what Anakin Skywalker had given her. He had given her a chance of life. If he hadn't- she wouldn't be in the position she now faced.

Her sleepy haze halts in a horrified expression when she notices the Dark Lord of the Sith standing over her bed- watching her. She pulls the covers up around her thin nightgown and frowns at him. " Lord Vader, why do you disturb my slumber? It is not yet morning and I have not slept more than a few hours."

His yellow eyes watch her and he commands firmly, " You will begin your training this morning."

She frowns and snaps, " Can I not start my training in another few hours?"

The Sith Lord's eyes roam over her state of dressing and he ignores the temptful thoughts his brain conjures up. He commands, " The Emperor wishes for me to train you in hand to hand combat. Your attackers will not care if you are weak and feeble from lack of sleep. Get up, your _highness."_

He hisses out the last word as his eyes seem to glow down in a commanding stare. She frowns and curses under her breath which he does hear. He is used to being cursed at by his fellow officers. Yet ,hearing the curses from a woman's mouth he knew well, is quite amusing even for the Sith knows from past experiences with the former Princess, that she drops her lady-like manner and knows he has pissed her off.

 _Good, she can use her anger to fuel her combat training._

He glowers down on her and a small smirk forms at these tasteful thoughts. His Master would agree she needed to fuel her rage in order to protect herself. She is after all the Empress of the darkness- and if she were force sensitive then he would train her in the dark side of the force.

Her mouth thins into a scowl upon seeing his amused smirk on his features. She couldn't read his mind or his emotions anymore, but she is fully aware of the expression on his face now. It meant he is amused with her. To think pissing her off would amuse the Sith Lord is no revelation for her. It is a matter of hurt for her to see the familiar expression an old friend once wore each time he found something amusing.

She snaps, " Leave at once, and I will dress for our session."

He bows with a regal sweep and his cape whirls with a swish as he leaves her quarters. Two women rush to her aid and hand her, her night robe to cover herself. The younger of the two woman mumbles, " Your Highness, we tried to stop Lord Vader from entering, but-" Padme' gestures for the ranting woman to stop her apology.

She orders in a forceful tone, more so than she wants to be, " I don't care what you failed to do. Go fetch me some breakfast before I meet with Lord Vader."

The fearful gray eyes of her handmaiden dart towards the floor. Padme' turns on her other handmaiden whom she is familiar with- Dorme'. She commands, " Dorme' would you find an appropriate attue for an Empress to wear?"

Dorme's eyes quickly follow hers as they both peer at her closet. Dorme' nods and follows orders without a comment. She knows Padme' is furious with the Dark Lord and knows when to keep her mouth shut. When her mistress is in one of her moods, Dorme' knows those around her will pay for her sour mood. Namely those that caused her sour mood and Lord Vader had more than he knew coming for him.

Padme' eyes the fearful young girl with gray eyes. She hasn't left her chambers yet and Padme' observes the younger of the two ladies. Her newest handmaiden had raven like hair which is twisted into a bun. Her gray eyes and pale skin remind Padme' of a gray dull day on Naboo. She eyes her mistress and whispers, " Is that all you wish of me, your highness?"

Padme' rolls her eyes at the suck up of the girl before her. She commands in the same tone as before, " Yes."

The raven girl dashes out of the room quickly. As the door shuts behind her, Padme' groans out a heavily sigh. Dorme' reenters her chambers without a dress for her mistress to wear. Padme' eyes her friend and handmaiden of the last two years. Her annoyed expression does not leave her features and she mutters, " That damn man has no control over me."

Dorme' unladylike plops herself onto her mistresses bed and pats her shoulder in comfort, " No your highness, he is your servant and I think he deserves his own taste of medience."

Padme' smirks at the older woman. Dorme's gray eyes shine with determination and she embraces her friend's hand in her own. Padme' replies, " Yes, I will see to it that Lord _Vader_ , remembers who is in charge. I am not one of his loyal dog officers and he will not order me around like one."

Dorme' giggles upon hearing her comment.

Though Padme's expression alters as her thoughts drift on those of her dream. She had been dreaming of Anakin more so since her arrival at the palace. He hadn't haunted her dreams in many months, since their departure. Before the day prior, Padme' hadn't seen or heard from her old friend in over a year. She had vowed to stay away from him after his turn to the dark side. It was best for her—- and—-

She halts her thoughts upon a forbidden subject. She couldn't think of them. If-

It is as if Dorme' senses her thoughts and she squeezes her mistress's hand in comfort. Her eyes meet her dear friend's and she wishes she could speak- she wishes she could speak the truth.

" Sabe wrote to me and said your niece and nephew are doing well," Dorme' comments on the subject.

Padme' understands her coded message. She smiles and replies, " I haven't been away from them for more than a few days- and I miss their laughter."

Dorme' whispers to her, " Don't worry about your family. They are safe. Now- let's find you something appropriate to wear for a combat lesson from the Hellish Sith Lord."

Padme' attempts to not giggle at her friend's detest for Lord Vader. Hell she didn't care for him at all- she cared about the man he had once been. She had to focus on her mission- to try and redeem him from his dark ways.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you for the reviews and follows. Note to a reviewer: Yes Padme' does have a bit of an edge to her. She has been through hell and back and now has to deal with Lord Vader too. The point of her snapping at the handmaiden was just meant to show her frustrations from Vader, not from the girl herself. I hope this explains my reasonings for placing the emotion in the last chapter. Please review if you would like to continue.

Chapter 5

 _Thirty-four months Prior-_

 _Anakin paced his room at the palace. Padme' Amidala would be arriving any moment now. She would be leaving in the morning, just as he. He had been called back to the fighting on the front. His Master had healed and would return to his own duties as well. He rubs his hands together aching to be near the young woman he had come to know over the last two months._

 _He and Padme' had a connection that very few people had. A bond which allowed them to feel each other's emotions and thoughts. He wasn't sure it would work if they are light-years apart and he cannot bare to be away from her- though his self-control was dissipating by the day. Padme' had become a part of his life that would cross the line of the Jedi Code. He had compassion for her and he believed there could be more if he allowed it to reign over him._

 _His nerves surge through his body a hundred miles a minute as he senses her beyond the door of his quarters. He gulps down any thoughts of his nerves and called out, " Come in Padme', "_

 _Her beautiful angelic presence appears before his eyes. His eyes rake over her choice of attire for the evening. Her off-the shoulder dress was a golden color and contrasted with her deep dark eyes. Her bare shoulders spare his eyes from her glistening skin. Her hair is piled atop of her head in a wisps of curls and she smiled just for him. He gestured for her to enter his quarters. His hands rubbed together nervously and she can feel his nerves through their bond._

 _ **Anakin, what is the matter?**_

 _His blue eyes dart to hers. They meet in a stand off of silence. In the few weeks since the formation of their bond, even Padme' who is not a force sensitive could read him well. She was a quick study when it came to him. Though she had the advantage of feeling his emotions and hearing his thoughts._

" _Anakin, you know you cannot hide anything from me," She comments bravely._

 _She is correct in her ascertainment, just as he can read her._

 _He gestures for them to have a seat on the lush green sofa in the room. He sits down beside his angel and her eyes watch him. He places his hand on hers and begins his brave battle, " Padme- from the moment I met you, I've been enchanted by you. You and I share this incredible bond that no one else has, but when I'm with you- I can't breathe."_

 _Padme' bites her lip as she listens to the man in front of her confessing to emotions, she herself knew he felt. His azure eyes pierce through to her soul as he continues to pour his heart out out to her- " I know we will be going our separate ways- but I can't leave you without confessing the truth. The closer our friendship becomes the more I yearn to be with you"_

 _He halts his agonizing speech as his emotions pour into their bond. He knows he feels more for her than he wants to admit. He is afraid of losing her-admitting the truth._

" _Anakin- please-" She whispers as her eyes betray her pity for the man in front of her._

 _She can feel his agony through their bond. Her own pity for the poor creature in front of her pours through him as well. His eyes downcast away from her as he realizes without her stating the truth. She feels pity because he knows within the next moment or so, she'll reject him. The one woman in the galaxy he wanted felt nothing but pity for him. She reaches out her hand as a comfort- and he flinches away from her. Her body flinches as his words snap through her, " Don't-"_

 _His eyes contain an icy hurt and she can feel his fury beginning to take surface through their bond. She bites her lips and whispers, " Anakin, we can't-"_

 _He places his hands firmly on her shoulders and firmly asserts, " No, we can if you would just admit there is more between us than a friendship."_

 _Her brown eyes droop to the floor and she shakes her head, replying, " Your a Jedi- and I'm the heir to my planet's throne."_

 _He lets go of her shoulders and throws his hands in the air and determines, " I'll- leave the Jedi Order, if you want me to."_

 _Her eyes snap back onto the man in front of her. Her brown eyes shine behind tears as he pronounces his ideas. She shakes her head, stating, " You can't leave the Jedi during this war- you would be considered a traitor."_

 _He scoffs off the bitterness as he snaps, " The Jedi are holding me back. The war is weakening our numbers by the day, we don't stay a chance, so why should I continue fighting this battle?"_

 _Padme' shakes her head and states in an almost commanding way, " I won't let you give up your dreams for me."_

 _He towers over her in an almost intimating way and states firmly, " That is not for you to decide what I want."_

 _Tears being to form behind her eyes as she whispers, " I don't want to lose your friendship."_

 _He looks beyond her and towards the doorway, admitting, " I don't want your friendship."_

 _ **I want you.**_

 _The tears slid down her cheeks without warning. She tries to comfort him, yet all he senses is her pity for him. Pity, he never wanted to feel from her._

" _Just go-" He whispers more of a warning than a request._

 _ **Anakin, please don't shut me out.**_

 _His eyes shine in agony at her and he snaps at her, " Just leave! I don't want to ever see you again."_

 _More tears slide down her face as he sends the rejection she had given him moments ago, out towards her._

" _You don't mean that-" She choked out through her tears._

 _ **Leave me be.**_

 _She nods reluctantly and leaves his quarters, before mumbling out, " I will write to you, I promise."_

 **(Present)**

Darth Vader's fist slides through the large bag, dust flies out of the bag as his two fists continue their onslaught. Those vague memories of a man once forgotten had resurfaced in such a way with her presence. Her presence has made him feel out of control, which Vader relied on his control. He is after all a Sith Lord and not a damn weakling Jedi. That man had died the day he thought his beloved had died. He had to concentrate on the here and now. It didn't matter if Anakin Skywalker had a past with his new Empress. She meant nothing to Vader- nothing more than a charge.

At least that is the mantra he had to continue telling himself. Being around her brought out his frustrations and memories he wish to forget. The moments of weakness Anakin Skywalker had once cherished had to be squashed. And yet- a part of him still existed- he didn't want to admit it, but he had felt a stir of their bond the night prior. She had looked at him the way she had before he had become the man in black and Emperor's right hand man. Perhaps she still longed to be near him- as he did her.

NO! His mind screamed warnings at him. She is out of reach now. The Emperor had made her his wife. She couldn't be Vader's possession.

Speak of the Devil- her presence in the force is bright as she enters his training room. Her form appears around the corner. His eyes flicker to her figure sashaying into his training room- looking radiating as ever. His eyes watch her hips swaying each time she moves closer to the training mats he has been working on the past thirty minutes or so. His eyes dance over her chosen outfit- a black fitting jump suit- an incredibly tight fitting jump suit that clung to her every curve.

 _She's your Empress- not yours to ponder on._

" Your Late," He barks with irritation apparent in his voice.

She shrugs and eyes the sweaty mat in front of her. She questions, " It appears you do not need a partner for your workout. I can go on to meet my tutor from the university."

He stops hitting his fists into the bag as she begins to turn on her heels towards the doorway she had entered moments ago. He frowns and shoots a his towel directly at her back. She halts her footsteps away from him and clenches her fists as a small smirk appears on his features. He couldn't lay a finger on her, but that didn't mean he couldn't throw things at her to get her attention.

Padme' breathes deeply before she continues walking towards the exit. She had an excuse not to face him, she would contain her anger until she is ready to release it on him. Not when he chose it for her.

Again- Padme' feels the towel throw at her body- this time hitting the back of her head. She bites back her retort for him to stop, except when the towel hits her again- she whirls on him.

Her mouth forms into a thin line as she eyes that damn smirk apparent on his expression. His eyes shine in amusement as he gestures towards the mats. He speaks first as she begins her slow pace to the mats.

" Your highness, I have finished with my warm up. I have plenty of stamina to continue working out with you."

Padme's eyes cast a glance at his form. She knew he had plenty of stamina when it came to forms of physical dueling. His body showed his hard work- with his tight abs awaiting her hungry eyes and hard chest with glistening sweat. Thank the gods- he couldn't read her mind!

His smirk continues to grow as he gestures for her to take a fighting stance on the mat across from him.

Her eyes glance back onto his expression and her insides should be freezing- instead her insides are fueled by her rage. She had been caught googling his features and he took pride in that bit of knowledge. It seemed A-Vader hadn't lost his pride in his handiwork.

She takes her position and admits, " You do realize I have had combat training from a personal instructor since I was a child."

He nods and the smirk remains as he announces, " Indeed, but you have little or no training against force users. The Emperor wants to be sure you can protect yourself in case you are captured by any of the remaining Jedi."

She snorts upon hearing his response and mutters, " I thought you slaughtered all of the Jedi at the temple, so why worry about them?"

His smirk dissipates upon hearing her comment and he shoots a force wave in her direction. Her body slams into the mat with a loud " thud" and knocks the wind out of her. He still stands his ground as she mutters curses at him under her breath. She wipes off the imaginary dust from her body and waits for his instructions. They never come- instead he shoots another force wave at her. This time her body reacts and she falls a bit easier to the mats on her side.

She stands again and orders, " If this is how the Sith instruct I doubt I can continue learning anything from you."

He eyes her and commands, " You need to catch a Jedi off guard. If he sends a force wave at you, move in the other direction quickly. I know you do not have the ability to use a force jump or wave, so you must move quick enough out of the way and catch them off guard. Try to attack me."

She waits for his next move and although she ponders of his crazy instructions. She is no match for any force user, if the so called " Chosen One" can knock her down with a simple force way she is no match for any other force user as it is.

She waits and watches and notices his hand gestures as he had used twice before. A simple flick of his wrist and a force wave shudders towards her. She leaps for her left and dodges the first attack. Again, he shoots another simple wave at her and she rolls to her right, dodge his last two attempts. A sense of pride fills her as she had accomplished a feat very few non-force sensitive people can achieve.

He comments, " Good work, though if your attacker had a weapon, you would have been dead when you rolled."

She sighs and scoffs out, " If that is your way of a compliment Lord Vader, I would suggest you need tutoring in the ways of teaching others."

He does not take offense to her comment. He could not teach a non-force user well. Most humanoids or other creates alike had very few abilities worth testing. But Padme'- intrigued him. She always had.

Perhaps she was more of a force adapt then most normal humanoids though he isn't completely sure.

He does not reply and shoots several items in her direction. She bobs and weaves when needed an dodges the attacks as graceful as she can be. Her breathes are heavy after the sixth dodge from his large objects being sent at her, which were most likely robotic parts from what she could tell.

" Good- now this time I want you to land attempt at hitting me," He commands.

She stands to her feet and complains, " I'm exhausted and you're too fast. How can I reach you without the use of the force?"

He comments simply, " Use your fuel- rage. It will guide you."

She scoffs as he swiftly uses the force to step three of her steps together towards her. She is knocked down as his punch lands in the pit of her stomach. She falls back wards and onto the mat- struggling to catch her breath. " Get up Milady, you'd be dead if I were your attacker. You can do better than that!" He torments her, attempting to fuel her rage.

She bites back her pain and stands to her feet. She uses her body force and her fists to attempt to land on any part of his body. He dodges as he senses every punch coming his way. Each jab or cross she attempts to land hits nothing but air. He does not touch her and uses a force wave to knock her down again.

She groans from her latest knock down as he towers over her. He vexes, " Your pathetic your highness.- weak. You no nothing of pain or agony. Nothing of war. Your a weak fool."

She bites her lip at his comments. Her rage continually building up with each word he says. She attempts to stand but as her legs wobble onto the mat, he kicks her down off her feet. He encircles her and sneers, " Pathetic, you couldn't protect anyone including yourself with your actions your highness. Is this all you have within you? Everyone you'd cared for would die at my hands before you got off this mat." He pauses as he eyes her from above him continuing his torment, " Perhaps your precious friend Sabe' would be my first victim-"

His hand pauses in front of her skull as if he attempts to draw out information or names from her mind. She screams from the pain as he draws names of friends- images of people she knows- and then she hears a familiar sound- two sounds in particular. Their faces appear in her minds eye- those adorable twins she knew all too well.

" You're a fool to think you can protect your niece and nephew. I'd strike them down-" She halts his comment in his tracks. Her feet jab straight into his chest and he flies back onto the mat, clearly surprised by her actions. She watches as his body smacks into the mat and she does not wait for him to stand. She attacks him with her ounce of rage she feels. Her fist meets his face and he allows her to attack those two punches. She screams at him, " You will not HURT Them!"

She is straddling on top of his chest and he can easily flip her off him. But he had found what he is looking for- her trigger. For some reason those two young children were her trigger. Her fist meets his lip and he grips both her fists to stop her onslaught from any permit damage.

Her breathing is heavy as she snaps, " Do you dare threaten my family every again, Vader."

Her eyes glare down into his- shining with her seriousness. She meant every word that sprang from her lips as she continues, " If you ever threaten to hurt my family, I will kill you. I will not hesitate to murder you."

His lips curl into a smirk as he replies, " Good. The lesson is done for today. Now if you don't mind getting off me."

Her lips curl into a thin line and her expression shines with bafflement. She allows him to stand to his feet and he wipes the blood from his lip. She had a good jab. She had the fight he knew was there, but she had to allow the rage to consume her. All she needed was that push.

She stands to her feet and demands, " Why did you threaten my family, if you didn't mean to do so?"

He wipes his hands on his towel and states casually, " We needed to discover your survival trigger. Your protectiveness over your family is your trigger."

She folds her arms across her chest and demands, " Of course I would protect my family if there was danger- who wouldn't?"

He shrugs and mumbles, " Families are a human weakness and pointless. That is all for today."

He turns to pick up this tossed shirt on the corner of the floor and continue his duties for the day. She frowns upon watching his movements, unhappy that he has won this round of banter. Her words spring into her mouth and she does not think about them as they spill from her mouth: " You wouldn't know if family is a weakness to have. Your the reason that you don't have one."

His entire body tenses upon hearing her words. He knew her comment was made as an accusation of their past. He had failed at the one fear he had at the time- no the greatest failure of Anakin Skywalker.

He had no failed at that task- Anakin had. Lord Vader didn't need a family to feel pride or a sense of complacent in the galaxy. All he needed was the dark side.

But a small part of Anakin. The part that screamed and cried out for longing of the future he could have had, instead of the darkness. The family he allowed to be destroyed over his nightmares that Palpatine had placed. He clenches his fist remembering to keep his calm. He couldn't be choking the Empress whenever she pissed him off. He had been ordered to protect her even from himself.

He says nothing and exits, leaving the Empress deep in her thoughts.

To Be Continued.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Thank you for all the feedback! I was inspired to write the next chapter in this saga. So this is a christmas present- a day early to all of you!

Chapter 6

 _Thirty Months Prior-_

 _Anakin kneels in front of R2-D2 as he replays a message sent in the last two weeks for him. His eyes hungrily drink up the image of Padme' Naberrie. Her eyes express her mournful thoughts dwelling of their relationship. The volume is muted so he does not hear again, her express how sorry she was for leaving their friendship hanging in the balance of the force. He only wanted to gaze upon her angelic features and imagine the lovely things she would say to him. I miss you- come back to me. He knew it was pointless to ever gain her attentions in such a way or approach her again. But he needed this- to see her face- to feel her emotions on the other end of their bond. He refused to shut her out- it was like shutting down a part of himself._

 _R2 beeps at him a warning as he senses his former Master entering his tent. He quickly switches off the hologram of his beloved and his ears catch the exasperated sigh coming from his friend._

" _You should reply back to her latest message," His master comments from behind him._

 _Anakin grabs his outer robe and mutters, " She is none of your concern."_

 _Obi-wan's eyes express his concern for the man he thinks of as a brother. He expresses, " She considers you a friend and simply wants to be sure your in good health."_

 _Anakin bites his lip and mutters bitterly, " Yes, I'm sure she does. But she is no friend of mine. She made that clear four months ago."_

 _Obi-wan sighs loudly and asserts, " It is you that has not been a friend to her. If you consider her feelings then you would reply back to her messages and apologize for whatever you said to her."_

 _Anakin whirls on his master and comments, " As I've stated before, she is none of your concern Master."_

 _Obi-wan's gray eyes pierce through his former apprentice and he comments, " She is my concern when your emotions cloud your judgement."_

 _Anakin's cold blue eyes glare at him as he snaps, " And exactly what does that mean?"_

 _Obi-wan sighs and firmly comments, " We are at war Anakin, You are a in a position of command here on the battlefield. I need your head focused on the present and not on a woman who means more to you than your willing to admit."_

 _Anakin's mouth forms a thin smooth line. His cheek twitches in anger and Obi-wan senses his anger directed at him. He knew his friend had feelings for the princess, but he had to choose between his emotions or the Jedi Order. That is the way of things._

 _Anakin replies simply, " Have you told the Jedi Council?"_

 _Obi-wan sighs and mumbles, " No, unless that is what you wish. You have a choice Anakin, stay and fight to better the galaxy. Or become an ordinary citizen of its inhabitants and fail to achieve what you desire most- to help others."_

 _Anakin mutters, " I've chosen the Jedi Order."_

 _Obi-wan nods and reassures, " If you truly have, then let go of your hate for her choice. Show compassion for a fellow ally. Your friendship may come in handy one day. Speak to her and apologize for your actions."_

 _Anakin nods and says nothing as Obi-wan leaves his tent in thought. He knew Obi-wan had a point. Padme' could be a useful ally if the war ever came to the Inner Planets. She is the daughter of the King of Naboo after all. But his thoughts dwell on his feelings for her. He wanted more than a simple Jedi's life, to be human meant to love. But she would not have him. She had made that clear. He wasn't ready to apologize to her._

Present-

Lord Vader's breathing is labored as he sits up in his bed. His body trembles and he senses the onslaught of the agony through the force. His eyes glance down at his trembling hands- his breath shortened by the lack of air he feels in the room. He grips his chest as the wheezing begins. He chokes on the powerful wave of lack of air through his lungs. He coughs to attempt to gain access to the air in the room. His eyes land on the oxygen mask he kept near his bed in case of an attack such as this. His trembling hands reach for his clear oxygen mask on his night stand. He rolls and lands in the floor, wheezing as he grasps the mask and places it over his mouth and nose. He lies back on the floor and stares at the ceiling trying to gain his barrings.

He inhales the pure oxygen into his lungs and the wheezing ceases. He takes off the mask as his eyes land onto his feet. They land on on the shining metal instead of the peach tanned skin he is use to seeing. The robotic toes wiggle on his command. The metallic armor a reminder of his inflicted wounds made by a certain Jedi Master over a year ago on Mustafar. He had barely survived that force jump and the volcanic ash that had hit his lungs with a rapid force. The Emperor had found him in time prior to the volcanic lava burning his skin. He had been lucky to escape with only missing portions of his body- his legs from the knees downward. Though his robotic limbs are faster than his human legs had once been. Though the sudden daily attacks from his lungs were a bitter reminder of his life span. The droids had no explanation as to how his seemly healthy body had healed itself as best as it could with smoke damage to his lungs. He used the force on a daily basis to keep the pain at bay- to be able to not be stuck in a life suit- trapped at his masters' willing beck and call.

However there was a large side effect. Due to the fuel and energy it took each day to push past his failing lungs, he drew on his life force to numb the pain. His life force continued to shorten each day he used it as a healing device. It was a similar method to that he had used to save Padme' from certain death three years prior. In addition, he knew his bond with her could heal him- but he refused to continue to use their bond. Especially after the events that had transpired the year prior.

" _You wouldn't know if family is a weakness to have. Your the reason that you don't have one." Her words from a week ago rang in his head._

Anakin Skywalker's greatest fear and failure had caused Vader to be born. Lord Vader seen his former self's failure as a lesson to be learned from. He was like a phoenix that had risen from the ashes of his former self on Mustafar. Lord Vader had shut off the link between them after he had felt their deaths. He had sensed their struggling life forces through their bond. Anakin Skywalker had attempted to preserve his life by reaching out to the other portion of his life force- and it had killed them. It had killed any chance of their future. The part of Anakin that had resurfaced desired to apologize for his failure for her agonizing pain he had caused her when she had awoken. Though Vader would not give into his demands. He couldn't- he had other things to take care of that were more important than showing weakness to his new Empress.

He had foreseen her rise to power or her demise. Her future had two paths and yet she hadn't chosen which yet. The first future path was his choice- her to see the power that comes to being Empress of the Galaxy. She would bring peace to the galaxy and rid the throne of that bitter bastard he called Master. He would gladly bow down to her as his ruler or perchance she would allow him to become her equal. She had the ability to rule, it is in her blood.

His com. Link bursts to life as his eyes pierce through the darkness. He reaches into the force and the com. Link turns on upon his command. " Sir, The Emperor seeks your audience."

" Very good commander, I will be present in the throne room at once," He says simply.

He knows it is early but his master hardly slept. A side effect of being a older Sith Lord. He spent days at a time without sleep himself. He despised sleep, it only brought the dreams of a life he wished to forget.

To Be Continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lord Vader kneels before his master with his head bowed. He had been called at the wee hours of the morning. He is sure the news has to do with the Outer Rim sieges that Captain Tarkin is currently under going without his Commander. Vader know she should be there battling against the Rebel scum- not here acting as a baby-sitter for his newest ruler.

" What is thy bidding my master?" Lord Vader questions to his ruler perched on his high throne.

He senses the pride radiating off his master. Perhaps Captain Tarkin had been successful with his Campaign. Or he had succeeded in some other aspect in his training with the Empress. He stretches out his senses and awaits his master's response. His head stays bowed in respect for the Higher Sith Lord. He is nothing more than an apprentice for now...

Palpatine observes his apprentice kneeling below his throne. He senses Lord Vader's conflicting emotions for the new Empress. She had caused a change in his force signature, but no matter. Lord Vader would snuff out any light the young woman tried to convey to him. Anakin Skywalker had all but ceased to exist in the past year, Lord Vader had risen out of the ashes and been reborn into a stronger human than any other being could be in the force. He did not hesitate when asked to murder countless Jedi- or torture Jedi that he had fought along side during the Clone Wars. His thoughts turn on his new wife- the young daughter of the King of Naboo.

Padme' Naberrie had been an intriguing figure for Palpatine, since he had met her as a young teenager all those years ago. She had the abilities to become a true leader-which side was up to her. She had been chosen to become his bride as he had foreseen her on the throne as his Empress. He had foreseen a Golden Age beginning for the Empire once he dealt with her conflicting ideals and persuaded her to the Empire's cause. Alas it would be Lord Vader's mission to snuff any rebel connections she had or persuade her to turn against them to see the Power of being a true heir to the throne. However, he felt her conflict, she believed that Lord Vader had a bit of the man he had once been. He could read some of her thoughts, but he knew the stories of their elicit affair. And his apprentice needed to remind her of those days, show her the ways of the darkness and how to bring prosperity to her people.

" Your training sessions are going well with the Empress." He comments casually.

Lord Vader's head stays bowed as he comments, " Yes my master. She is quite able to complete her training."

" Good," He voice cackles with a short bit of laughter as he continues, " You are doing well with your new charge Lord Vader. I have another mission for you."

Lord Vader's aura shines with anticipation. He desires nothing more than to return to his Command ship and snuff out the rebel bandits across the galaxy.

" What do you wish of me?" He inquires with his eyes to the floor.

" You are to continue your training with the Empress, however I need you to convince her that Anakin Skywalker still exists. I need you to manipulate her- gain her trust. Use her relationship with him to show her the true nature of the force and her destiny."

Lord Vader's yellow eyes dart directly to his master's and he attempts to shed away his anger. The idea of using his old persona to gain his new Empress's trust is rubbish! She would never be fooled by his ideals.

" Master, I doubt the Empress will fall for the manipulation," He utters bravely.

Few beings had the nerve to speak to the Emperor in such a tone. Lord Vader is the exception. Palpatine's sickly smirk appears and he proceeds with his plan, " I believe in your manipulation abilities Lord Vader. I don't care what actions must be taken to make her achieve the desired goal, but make her believe that there is a chance Anakin Skywalker still exists. If she sees his ideals, she will side with him. I have foreseen this- you will not let me down."

Lord Vader bows his head and attempts to hide his disappointment and annoyance at this new mission.

" I will proceed with your bidding, my master. I will not fail you."

" Now go, I'm sure the Empress could use a refreshing walk in the palace gardens, if you don't mind showing her?" The old bastard sneers out his suggestion.

Lord Vader bows and mumbles, " Of course Sire."

Padme' Naberrie lays her head against the datapad she had been rereading for the past twenty minutes. She cannot concentrate on her studies for the day. Her tutor, Maz Kadena had left her several chapters to read about the conflicting weakness that the Republic had left unresolved with its demise. It is not that the Empress finds a lack of interest in the subject matter, but she has grown weary of her time in the palace. The past six days have been miserable for her. She had not left the palace grounds for any events and had been cooped up in the soulless colors of the palace.

Courscant had never been one of her favorite places to visit and she had not desired to live on this planet. She had never fathomed three years ago that she'd be the wife of the former Chancellor. He had made her feel welcomed when she had first arrived during the attempts on her life and that of her father's. Indeed, she had enjoyed her stay tremendously- all due to her budding friendship with a certain Jedi Knight. Anakin had made her days on Courscant enjoyable. He had filled her life with bright colors with his personality and laughter. She missed spending time with him.

Her fingers trace the screen of the datapad and she exhales in the quiet room. Her tutor had left an hour ago, and she made little progress on her assignments left to her. She needed a reprieve from her work, but where to go? What to do? In between her classes on Naboo, she went for a swim in the nearby pool or lake. Or she would spend time with her handmaidens in their quarters, laughing about the latest rumors of the Empire or herself. She always was delighted to hear whom she was supposedly having an elicit affair with.

She places her head down on her desk and miserable mumbles, " I'm useless here."

" Perhaps you need a reprieve from your work, your highness," Lord Vader's clipped tone surprises her. He seems to be almost glad to see her. Her head darts up and she straightens the mess on her desk. Her eyes glance up to her second in command and take in his presence. He leans against her office doorway, casually. His yellow gaze is planted firmly on her and he wears a thin smirk on his expression.

She straightens herself in her protector's presence. She will not allow this man to see her breaking down under the restrictions of the palace. If he were his former self, she would but Lord Vader will use every ounce of imperfection she provides him as an opportunity to manipulate against her. That is indeed the way of a Sith Lord.

" Lord Vader, what can I do for you?" She questions in her most polite tone she can muster for the man in front of her.

Lord Vader enters her office and takes the several steps between them and places his hands on her desk, leaning forward to infringe on her space. He uses his gloved right hand to push the datapad she had been attempting to read away from her. His eyes meet hers and he states, " I am here to escort you out of this dingy office of yours."

She tilts her head and mumbles politely, " I am currently buried in my work as you can see."

His breathe is near her cheek as he replies, " It appears you need a moment of peace from your work. You haven't completed any assignments due to your lack of motivation."

She hated to admit it, but he is correct in his assertions. She desired a break from her school work and even though he is not the man he once was- he would do as a stand in for company. She did have a mission to figure out how to sway him to the light side of the force again.

A small genuine small appears on her features and she replies, " You are correct, I do need a break from my work."

He gestures towards her doorway and she suggests, " Lead the way, Lord Vader."

They hadn't spoken much on their way through the palace. Padme' had kept her thoughts tightly knit to those of pondering on the decorations in the palace. Perchance the Emperor would allow her to design one of the rooms just for herself to have company. She had many allies in the Senate and she needed to contact those allies for many other reasons as well.

Her partner in crime, gestures towards the lift that exits the palace insides. Her eyes widen as they enter and she can feel the rising hope of leaving the palace for once. Or at least going outdoors on a balcony of such.

As they enter the lift, her eyes stay planted on the beautiful painted walls of the palace. Palpatine did had some flavor when it came to Nabooian art. The walls are decorated in stories of the Gods and how they saved the Naboo from a state of destruction. The walls become faster as the lift takes them up several stories, and she counts them in her head. _1... 2...3..._

The lift halts to their designation and they step out onto a floor of the palace she had never been too. Her eyes feast on the bare walls and her rising hope is squashed by any chance of leaving this awful place.

" Follow me," Lord Vader's smooth silky tone comments.

His hand gestures towards the first door on their left. As he presses the button to open the outer doors, she is about to protest as to how this is a wasted break from her studies when she hears the sounds of birds chirping. The sound of water crashing into a pool. Her eyes feast upon the garden surrounding them.

The loud crashing of a small pond reaches her ears and her eyes feast upon the greenery surrounding them. Her lips make the motions of several species of plants from Naboo, and birds perched in the high trees.

She enters the gardens and touches the leaves of a nearby plant. She tries to contain her delight, but a small chuckle leaves her throat. She rushes towards the water and leans out near the ponds' outer ridge.

Her hand reaches out to the clear blue of the water as she eyes the orange and yellow fish swimming in their habitat. This felt like home to her. She loved the water, spent most of her days swimming in the lakes of Naboo. As a child she would stay in the lake at Valkryio until she was completely pruney and her governess would scold her that she would become a wrinkled old maid before she turned eleven. Padme' had never listened to her governess crockery and continued to enjoy her favorite pass time.

" This is beautiful," She murmurs as her eyes feast upon her reflection in the cool blue pools.

Her brown orbs stare back at her. Usually she sees her handsome features in the cool pools of Naboo. Today she only sees a woman scorned by life from the past few years. A woman that desires to be more useful in her new role and to be near-

She halts her thoughts from processing their existence. She cannot and will not reveal to her second in commanders their whereabouts. No- but she does ponder on her uselessness to the Empire.

" I feel like a caged animal," she admits to herself rather than her escort.

Lord Vader observes his Empress' delight in the pool, and notices her comment. His hands are placed behind his back and he has to keep his comment to himself. The Emperor wanted him to gain her trust again- not destroy her ability to see the power of being the Empress.

" Your highness, you are far from a caged animal." Lord Vader's voice reassures her.

Her head does not turn away from the pool as she responds, " I have no real power here, I am not allowed to visit my family. My studies keep me preoccupied but I cannot change any laws made by the Emperor. I am useless to him."

Lord Vader's mouth forms a tightened frown upon hearing her words. What could he do to convince her of these false truths? She is the Empress of the Galaxy! She has the power to change worlds, to make those who will not listen to her bow down in defeat. Why can she not see the power she has within her hands?

His mouth cannot be restrained anymore as he must comment on her situation. He snaps, " Stop this rubbish complaining! You are the Empress of the Galaxy, you have the power to make the universe the way you want it!"

Her eyes widen upon hearing his snapping at her and she narrows those brown eyes of hers. She stands to her feet and mocks, " I am nothing more than a pawn. This mockery of a marriage is shameful. As you stated the first night I arrived here, I am a pet- a play thing to the Emperor and nothing more."

Lord Vader throws his hand out in a irritated gesture and retorts with a hint of venom, " You may be living as a pawn, but do not make yourself into his pawn. Show the Emperor that you desire the power of the Empress."

Padme's face scrunches into that of rage as she asserts, " I do not desire to be his Empress!"

He shakes his had and japes, " You cannot fight who you are, your highness. You are his Empress so embrace it! Find a cause to fight for!"

The rage fueled by their discussion pours through her. She is like a volcano ready to blow- and her calm demeanor breaks. His words rang through her. She has nothing- no causes to fight for here on Courscant. Usually she can hold her tongue from stating any abominable ideals she may have. Her father and tutors had taught her how to eloquently criticize those she disagreed with. On the Contrary, Lord Vader is an exception to those rules. He knew her too well and she knew his former self too well. They had always been honest with the other within their relationship, especially when it came to their disagreements. Moreover, she had a vile taste in her mouth from his actions, that had kept her away from Imperial Center for a year.

" You took away the only reason I had to fight!" She hollers over the crashing water in the background.

His mouth tightens into that thin frown of his. His yellow gaze eyes those of her brown orbs. He knew her blowing top would come sooner rather than later. Their past held more painful memories for both of them. And yet neither desired to confront the other about their disagreements in opinion of his actions. Neither wanted to stubbornly let go of this failures.

But his voice does not change in tone as he responses, " You are wrong in your assertions milady. I did nothing of that sort of nature."

Her fists clench at her sides to the point it makes her body quiver. She will hold in her tears, she had cried enough of them over the past year- aching to be near the man she had once loved. He will not tear her down like he had broken her. But the truth is she had been broken since he had chosen the darkness over her- had taken her life and almost those of her children.

Her voice is firm as she retorts, " Do not stand there and pretend that our past does not exist. You chosen for selfish reasons the Empire."

His cheek twitches as he listens to her preaching. He clenches his own fist. He had not wanted to argue about their past- not here. The Emperor had been wrong in his assertions that he could gain back her trust. But that part of Anakin Skywalker that longed for her to know the truth- the reason he turned was because of her. He had done everything to save her damn life.

" My reasons were not selfish! I wanted to save your life!" He snaps back at her.

Her resolve shatters at the mention of her death. Of his former choice. Her mouth quivers in remembrance of those last days of the Republic. Her voice is still firm as best as it can be as she shouts in return, " You turned to the dark side because you wanted power! Then you used my life force-"

Her voice trembles at the mention of the second time she had died. This time at his hand. " You killed me to save your own skin!"

His eyes are a sickly yellow as his rage buried on the surface returns as he counters, " I did not know that sharing a life force with you would kill you."

Her lips tremble as she accuses, " You knew what it would do to me. You- you killed me. You should have thought of your family before attempting to save your own skin."

The mention of their child brings the pain and failure of Anakin Skywalker to the surface. He thickly swallows down the agony rising in his chest. He had failed his beloved and hurt his child. He knew this- this is what made him shut her out. He had done it too late but he hadn't meant to hurt them.

His reply is unrestrained and a piece of his former self tears through his tone, " I didn't know I was draining our child's life force! Why do you think I shut you out?"

The tears are on the brink. The dam of her pain is excruciating as he proclaims the truth. He had shut her out because of his intentions. He had felt his failure and she can see a piece of his guilt laying on the surface. Her voice counters, " You didn't have to shut me out. Do you think I desired to not feel you there when I needed you the most?"

His breathing is heavy with emotion as he listens to her admittances. Anakin felt these emotions, Lord Vader did not. He attempts at using the dark side to calm his senses to ignore the guilt rising in his chest from his past- Anakin Skywalker is dead. He died with his cruel encounter with death, Padme' meant nothing to Vader. His mantra didn't work this time. It was a piece of Anakin that lay on the surface and his guilt buried for a year now expressed in his features. He knows his weakness lay speared open by their conversation.

His features shine in disgust with himself as his response is one Anakin would have made to her. Not the cold and controlled Lord Vader. " I did what was necessary to keep you safe. I never wanted to harm you and I felt that cutting off our bond would keep you safe from me."

Padme' eyes express her sorrow. She hadn't thought of his sharp break from their life bond as a sort of protection for her. She had never thought he would recognize himself as a monster. She does not respond and instead actually listens to his declarations with clarity. She yearned to know why he had suddenly broken off from their bond and now she knew.

" I never desired for you to feel the pain of thousands of worlds dying at my hands. That is why I shut you out- to allow you some peace after-" He struggles to say those words out loud. He knows he is a murderer and will not deny it. He knows if the rebellion had their hands on him, he'd be executed for his crimes. Yet he did not regret his actions, he had chosen his path.

Her voice is quiet but full of emotion as she demands, " Say it. State your crime to me."

His yellow eyes flicker for a mere moment and she can finally see those blue eyes she had loved to stare into. Their not empty- but guilt reflects back at her, sorrow for hurting her. And the truth is she can sense he is not lying. He swallows thickly and mutters, " I killed you and our child."

She nods her head as he admits to both of them his crimes. Tears fall without her knowledge on her cheeks. She had never had the courage to hold her composer in front of Anakin and for that brief moment she had him back. The guilt shining through him as she whispers, " You had already broke my heart with your actions. Cutting me off felt like dying all over again."

His eyes turn away from hers and she can see the agony there. That piece of Anakin did not leave her sight as she continues, " I thought you had died when you cut me off , Anakin."

There she said his name. His former name crossed her lips. His eyes flicker back onto her brown orbs as he tries to gain his composer as well. He whispers, " Anakin Skywalker is dead."

His body stiffens and he breathes in the dark side. He has to reign in on his emotions. His master probably had felt this weakness through their bond. And he is certain that a set of force lighting would strike his body at another time for his weakness. His eyes return to their normal yellow color and he responds, " As I have stated before, your highness, you have a choice prove to the Emperor that you can be his Empress and chose to forget your past."

Padme' hastily wipes away her tears as his sudden change of emotion happens. She knew she should have kept herself in check but she does not regret allowing him to see her pain and agony. She states without shining anymore of her rage or pain, " How might I prove myself to the Emperor?"

He advises, " Use your knowledge of the people to make a change for them. Prove to your people that the Empire can bring peace and posterity to the world of Courscant."

Padme's brow furrows in thought and she questions, " I cannot do this alone- I need allies and supporters in the Senate."

He bows his head and determines, " I will escort you to the Senate in the morning. But until that time Milady, I would suggest you study your peoples' desires. Shall I return you to your office?"

Padme' reluctantly follows her escort back to the lift and says nothing more. She is lost in thoughts of what she had seen today. She had always thought Anakin had shut her out because of the nature of the dark side. However this had not been the case. He had shut her out to shield her from the agony of his actions. His last resort to protect her from the Empire and himself. He had advised her to help her people, when now he had given her a purpose- evidence of the man she loved still existed. She had a purpose now- a purpose to expose Anakin to the light side of the force. Now she knew he still existed and she'd fight to hell and back to bring him back from the dead. Even if that meant taking Lord Vader's advise and helping her people first. Baby steps- these were the first steps into her large plan at work- get close to Vader and make him see the light.

To be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N So I have been away for awhile. So here is a new chapter if anyone still is reading this fic. If you want me to continue, please review. There may be some errors that I did not catch.

Chapter 8

 _26 Months Prior-_

 _Padme' Naberrie sat comfortably in her yellow high backed chair. She reaches for her glass of red wine from her home planet. She watches the exchange between her father and Chancellor Palpatine in great interest. They were discussing the effects of the war on Naboo's military. Her father despised the fact that the Chancellor felt it was necessity for a draft to be established on his home planet. He relied heavily on the Clone Troopers that were stretched across the galaxy, but many soldiers for the Republic had come from Naboo's own military forces._

" _The Separatists have gained control of trade routes in this region, It would serve Naboo and its people if young men and women would serve a two year period in the armed forces," Urges the elder of the two men._

 _Padme' eyes her father whose jawline is set in a stern countenance. She knew that look well. She had seen that expression countless times when he disagreed with his advisors on a matter of state, or rather herself. Padme' had become invested in her training as his rightful heir to the throne. He had begun her training in the past few months._

 _Her father's voice echos in the dining hall, " Your excellency, I doubt our finest young people will want to fulfill this duty for their government. And those parents effected do not want to lose any more sons and daughters. The war has cost us all much."_

" _Your highness please see reason. Your people are suffering from the lack of supplies those routes the Separatists have control of. We need to fight back and at the moment we are in dire need of troop support in this sector of the galaxy." Sheev Palptine presses on, his tone that of a final warning._

" _What of the Jedi? Can they not help us?" Padme's mother inquires quietly._

 _Padme sips her drink and swallows with thoughts of the Jedi. She had seen the accounts of the dead Jedi. Hundreds have been wiped out in the years of war. Their numbers were small and not made for long-term conflicts such as a civil galactic war. They were protectors of peace and the force. Her mind wanders to thoughts on a certain Jedi. She hadn't seen his name on the reports of those that had died in the last month. That didn't mean he wasn't dead. He hadn't spoken to her since he had kicked her out of his quarters the day she had returned to Naboo. That had been eight months ago. She sent a holo-message one every two weeks to him and never heard back. At this point she wasn't sure they were being received._

 _ **Anakin.**_

 _Her mind continues to wander until his name is heard on the lips of Sheev Palpatine. " It is true some of our finest Jedi have been killed or been badly injured- I heard about an account just today of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."_

 _Her eyes lift and meet the gray gaze of the Chancellor. He eyes hold remorse as he acknowledges, " The Jedi have stated he was critically injured by the apprentice of Count Dooku. I believe her name is Ajai Ventress. He was on return trip on a diplomatic mission for the council and was attacked. His ship was boarded and he barley escaped using an escape pod. He is being cared for at a hospital in Theed."_

 _My tried to keep her fear off of her countenance as she whispers, " What sort of injures did he sustain?"_

 _Sheev soft voice responses, " Milady, it is too gruesome for a lady such as yourself."_

 _Padme's father eyes her and states, " My daughter has been writing to Knight Skywalker since our departure from Courscant. I feel she is asking as a friend to know of his health status."_

 _Sheev's eyes dart in her direction as if he knows more to their " friendship" and their argument months ago. He sighs and in defeat replies, " Milady, he lost a portion of his arm and the doctors were not sure if he'll see out of his left eye as he sustained an injury made by Ventress. If he recovers, he most likely will be retired to the Jedi Temple as a teacher in the Jedi. It is a atrocity for someone so young to lose their purpose in life."_

 _Padme's heart races in her chest. Anakin was alive, but may never see battle again? Her chest tightens he might lose the only purpose he has in his life- to be a Jedi Knight. She frowns and states, " It is an atrocity. This war has caused many men and women to lose their purposes in life. The longer this war continues, the longer the galaxy will suffer. I pray that you and the Senate may find peaceful solutions to end this war."_

 _Sheev raises his wine glass in a toast, " To those whom have suffered and to a peaceful solution to this war."_

 _Padme, her father and mother raise their glasses to toast to those have lost so much. Padme' raises her glass to her lips and uses the political mask that stays in place in public. She had to see Anakin. She would find a way to reach him. She needed to see him. Her heart aches for him and she tries to reach through their bond. With him being this close he might let her in._

 _ **Anakin-gods please be all right.**_

 _She swallows down her entire glass of wine and then says, " Mother, Father, Chancellor, I have an appointment this evening to attend if you would excuse me for the rest of the evening."_

 _Her mother eyes her in concern, but knows she means to visit her friend. Her mother nods and says, " Of course, I think it would be good for you to attend the play at the local school tonight. The children always love seeing you at their plays."_

 _Padme' stands out of her chair and says to Sheev, " It is always a pleasure to see you Chancellor. Perhaps I will attend a walk to the gardens with you tomorrow?"_

 _Sheev nods in agreement " Of course Milady. I always enjoy your company."_

 _The tone in his voice says more than he wants to say. Padme' knew he was attracted to her intelligent mind and if a few years younger would consider her for marriage. This made her stomach crawl. Padme' did not want to marry now. She wanted to become Senator of her planet, to serve the Republic before settling down._

 _Padme' turns with a curt bow and heads out of the dining hall._

(Present)

Padme' can hear the footsteps entering her chambers. Her body groans as she attempts to awaken out of her dream of last night. It had been a dream of the night she had found out about Anakin's injuries. She had been heart broken to hear that news. He had been so close and had shut her off- just as he had now. Her eyes lift to the ceiling of her bedroom as the moonlight is still crossing across the room. The light illuminates the darkened room and she blinks in confusion. How long had she been asleep? She had come back to her quarters around nine that evening. Her body rolls over and she eyes the holo-clock next to her bed. She moans at the time- four am.

What in the force had awoken her? Padme' blinks as she recalls footsteps entering her chambers... Her heart freezes in her chest. She holds on tighter to the blanket covering her thin night-gown. Had the Emperor decided it is time to bed her? She had been married to him for over a standard week now. She knew it was a matter of time. Vader had made it clear that Sheev would use her as a pet- and that hinted at bedding her. He had that right- she was his wife and had a duty to perform as his wife. Her throat is dry as manages to stay still in her bed as the footsteps stop at the foot of her bed.

 _Kriff- this is it. How am I to go through with this?_

Her mind falls back to the nights she had waited on Anakin to visit her. Those nights had been few during the war. But those night neither of them had slept. They had spent the night in each other's arms, touching and making love to the other and then spoke of their time apart. Those nights she had lived for. Sheev Palpatine would never compare to him- not to her in her bed.

" I don't think the Emperor would agree with your thoughts." His voice booms in the darkness of the room. The air is chiller than expected. Her body sits up in her bed and she knows he's there. She can make out his tall statue in her room.

" I do recall that I commanded you to make your present known, as this is inappropriate for my second in-command to see me in my night-gown." She snips out and her sleepy haze is gone.

His body does not move from his spot, but she hears a voice creep in her mind. _I've seen you with far less._

Her arms wrap around herself and her white comforter as she demands, " What is it that you require Lord Vader? It is the middle of the night."

He steps forward and states, " You received a urgent message from Naboo."

Padme' narrows her eyes at him and replies, " What sort of message? Is it not one I can check in the morning?"

Lord Vader shrugs but comes near her bed and without asking sits down on it casually and replies, " If that is what you wish, however, your mother seemed very persistent that you contact her now."

Padme's eyes widen in fear. Her mother wouldn't contact her in the middle of the night unless it was terrible news. Had something happened to her father? Who would- Her heart raced as she recalled another reason her mother would call her.

 _Oh Force- please... not..._

She didn't need anymore prompting to leap out of her bed. She did not care that Vader saw her only clad in her thin white night-gown. All that mattered is that she discovered the reason for her mother's call.

" Lead the way, Lord Vader," She commanded in a tone of worry. She couldn't not hold her worry back or the expression of terror on her face. Lord Vader did not ask nor care for her concern. If he did, that wouldn't make him a monster.

Lord Vader pressed the button on her door and led the way to the nearest holo-com. in the palace. His gloved fingers dialed the sequence needed to attain a call to her mother. It did not take her long to answer. Her countenance conveys the tightens of terror as she eyes Lord Vader standing in the background. Her eyes find her daughter's as she states, " I'm sorry to bother you my dear- but I have some terrible news I must share."

Padme's voice tightens as she must be careful as she questions her mother. If this call concerns the children she cannot reveal anything to Vader. He couldn't know of their survive, no less that there would two of them.

" Padme'- " Her mother pauses and she mutters, " Sabe's daughter is gravely ill. The doctors aren't sure if she will make it through the week. I know how close you are to your niece."

Padme's grasp on the holo-com becomes white knuckled. Leia was ill. Her Leia. Her precious Leia was ill- dying of an illness. Her one year old may not make it through the week. Her voice is hoarse as she questions, " What sort of illness is causing her distress?"

Padme's mother replies eying Lord Vader, " They say it may be another type of the Blue Virus that has spread through the city recently. Padme' I know your close and I"ll let you know when the funeral arrangements are made. I know you cannot return home now-"

Padme' cuts off her mother which surprises her. " I will leave within the hour. It does not matter what I am busy with- this is Leia we're speaking of."

Her mother's eyes widen as she asks, " Will the Emperor allow your leave of absence?"

Padme' ignores Lord Vader's fuming aura surrounding her and she answers, " I am sure he will allow my leave of absence with an escort of sorts."

Padme's mother nods and replies, " Please hurry. There isn't much time to say goodbye."

Padme' shuts off the com. without another word. She turns on her heels and heads straight for her room to pack her things. Lord Vader stomps after her as she rushes into her closet and grabs several light casual dresses and several pairs of long shirts and pants. She does not care about her appearance as she literally throws them into her metal luggage bag. The same one she had packed a week ago to come to Courscant. She hadn't been gone a week and now Leia was ill? Had someone discovered Leia's identity? Had they poisoned her?

" The Emperor will not approve of your trip home. He will refuse your absence," Lord Vader claims darkly as she watches the frantic young woman throw her things into her luggage case. She is mad to think the Emperor will allow her to leave at this time of the night without his approval.

" I do not a Kriffin hell if the Emperor approves of my trip home or not." She says throwing her night-

gowns into her case. She did not need his approval for those whom she called family. Those—whom she loved and still had.

Vader grabs her by the arm and stops her packing. She grits her teeth and seethes out, " Let go of me! No one will stop me from going home to Naboo."

" You are not leaving. I am in charge of your well-being and will pay dearly for your rebellious behavior if you leave under my watch."

Her eyes meet his sithly ones as she hisses out, " I don't care what the Emperor does to me or you. I have to go to Naboo. Sabe needs me right now. Her daughter is going to die."

The words leave her mouth and reality sets in. No- her daughter could die. Lord Vader eyes her with his eyes in a commanding stare off. " You are forbidden to leave, Sabe will have no choice but to understand your absence." He sneers through gritted teeth.

Damn this woman could be so stubborn! She demanded to go home for a woman's child who was not blood related, and the Emperor would have his head if something happened to his new bride.

" Vader, she is a child that I love dearly. I need to be there." She commands in a tone of warning as if she could take him on without a thought.

" People die your highness," He hisses as if a child dying did not effect him.

Padme's composure is all but gone as though she has a choice. She has to go home. She needs to be there- in case Leia doesn't survive. Luke will need her as well. Angry tears enter her eyes as she shuts her luggage bag and turns to Lord Vader. She had to give him a reason to let her pass.

" If it was your child, it would make a difference," She snaps through clenched teeth, " Sabe needs a friend there to mourn. I know what she's about to go through." Her tone reminisce of a warning from their past.

Her lie doesn't budge the Sith Lord. His eyes are hard as stone as he addresses her, " She will grieve whether or not your there. You will not be allowed to leave."

Her tears slide down her face. She is running of out excuses to allow him to leave. She is running out of lies to tell him. She cannot tell him the truth... She still had Luke to think about, but is it worth keeping a secret now? Would Lord Vader tell his master of his off-spring, or would he protect them from the Emperor? The thought had crossed her mind in the past. Perhaps if he knew the truth, he would understand her pain and wanting to be there. She makes up her mind as she places her hand on his chest and does something she hasn't done in a long time. She presses through their life force bond and forces herself in. She can feel his walls tighten at the feel of her onslaught and he attempts to fight as she forces herself in. She pours her emotions through their bond and how she feels at that moment about Leia- how she yearns to say goodbye and how much she loves her.

Lord Vader steps back away from her and his breathing is shallow as he feels her agony through their bond. He hadn't wanted her to crash back in. But this- this is unbearable even for him to sustain and ignore.

" Please let me say goodbye." She pleads.

His eyes meet hers and he mumbles, " Be ready to leave in ten minutes. I will escort you home."

He turns on his heels and breathes in the darkness. This little girl meant so much to his former lover. The longing and love she felt for her was evident and perhaps her bond to Sabe's child was a way for her to deal with her own grief of their child's passing.

He knew he would pay for his disobedience when they returned to Courscant, but a part of him yearned to give Padme' what she wanted- and that part of Anakin that still loved her. He needed to please her and perhaps this was the way of gaining her trust.

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - I am surprised at the love of this story still survives! I know the last chapter had a few errors and they will be corrected. But thank you for keeping this story alive!

Chapter 9

 _26 Months Prior-_

 _Padme' Naberrie's face is shrouded by her black cloak as she is escorted down the darkening hallways. The sun had begun to set thirty minutes ago and the skies are becoming navy in color, eventually turning black. She is escorted by Sabe', her most trusted handmaiden. Sabe's dark eyes dart to her and dart back to the nurse they are following. The nurse leading their way through the darkened halls is Corde' a former handmaiden of Padme's. Padme' had contacted her less than an hour prior and asked a personal favor to see her fallen friend. Corde' owned her that much. Padme' held many secrets of her handmaidens, and they held many of hers. Corde' did not complain of the difficulty it would be to get her in without being noticed by other patients or visitors. She is after all the Princess of Theed and heir to her father's throne. Nurse Corde' tips her nurse's hat as she gestures towards the room on her left. " This is the room you requested Milady." She states flatly._

 _Padme' begins her ascension towards the entrance and Corde' grabs her arm. " Milady- he is awake but I must warn you, he has refused any visitors since he awoken. He is not the same man you've come to known as a friend."_

 _Padme' dips her head in acceptance and she whispers softly, " I must at least try. Perhaps I can lift his spirits."_

 _With that, Padme' enters the hospital room. Her eyes glance around the soft lit room and its basic furniture. There are several waiting room chairs, plush velvet covers sit on them with wooden arms. The deep color reminds her of the color used in the palace on her own curtains. Purples are in high demand on Naboo. The windows are small, but contain velvet colored curtains as well. They droop on the left and right on their respected window sills. Her eyes dart to the hospital bed and the person sitting upright in it. His eyes are scanning a holo-document on his datapad. His face looks intense and frustrated as his jaw clenches. She notices the eye patch covering his right eye. Her eyes cast down to the robotic limp he supports from his elbow up to his new robotic hand. She gulps down her fears and begins to move quietly into the room. She knows he can sense her without looking up from his datapad. His eyes stay placed on the data pad as he demands, " Nurse Corde' was told I did not want visitors."_

 _She fights back the tears and ache in her chest at the tone of warning in his voice. Had she really broken him all those months ago? She had yearned to hear from him each time she awaited the holo-mail to enter her box. Yet she had been disappointed each time with new replies to her letters or holo-messages._

 _" I am hoping you'll make an exception." Her voice carries softly._

 _His eyes leave the data-pad and blue meets brown in the softly lite room. He sensed her presence when she had arrived at the hospital. He had yearned to see her, but he didn't want her to see him like this- weak and human. He is a Jedi- a man who believed in ideals to save the galaxy- not a weakling. His tone is harsh as he replies, " Your presence is not wanted, princess." His icy gaze digs deeper into her heart than intended. She recognizes where she isn't wanted, but she is stubborn on fixing their broken friendship._

 _" Anakin- I understand you're going through a hard time right now- but you need a friend-" She begins and he shuts her up with the slamming of his data-pad onto the end table nearest to him. Her eyes budge when she sees the crack made in the wooden table- made by his new robotic hand. His next words seer right through her as if his words are a knife. " You, nor anyone can understand what I'm going through!" He roars out._

 _He continues ignoring the frightful expression displayed on her features. " I cannot see out of my right eye- and you can never understand what it means to lose a limp." He holds out his robotic arm in display. The shiny metal armor gleams off the soft light in the room. " And as far as a friend- I recall our friendship was put at an end many months ago."_

 _Tears are evident in her fearful gaze. She isn't afraid of him, but afraid for the broken man she sees in front of her. Roaring at her like a lion to its prey, ready to pounce at any moment. She swallows and says quietly, " I never gave up on our friendship. I want to help you."_

 _His eyes narrow and he throws in the other direction a glass on the end table, via the force. It crashes loudly as it shatters into thousands of pieces. " I do not want your help!" He hisses and continues darkly, " Now get out. I do not want to see you."_

 _She chokes down the tears and says, " I will come every day like it or not. I will see you tomorrow."_

 _He says nothing in return and as she leaves the room, the tears spill over. Her eyes meet Sabe's in shame. Her handmaiden's shouldn't see her in a weakened state as so. Princesses did not cry in front of their subjects about personal matters. But she cannot help it. Sabe' embraces her and she muffles her sobs into her shoulder. " You shouldn't have come." She whispers to her._

 _Padme' wipes her eyes and shakes her head. " I will come until he allows me in. He needs me right now."_

 _Sabe's eyes shine on the pitiful woman. Padme' is stubborn and determined to her core. But Anakin is beyond her helping, and yet she worries for her Princess. She worries that Padme' carries a torch for a broken man, and doesn't even realize it..._

(Present)

Lord Vader's eyes stay planted on the skies above. They had left Courscant three hours ago. He had argued with the pilot that he had orders to go to Naboo from the Emperor. The pilot had been grumpy and had argued about leaving at four in the morning. All it had taken to persuade him was a force choke against the wall of the hangar. The pilot had followed orders after Vader had redirected his mood.

His eyes star into the stars sliding by in and within his grasp. His mind wanders to his Empresses' emotions tied to the child they were on their way to see. She had broken through the barrier he had placed on their bond, to allow him to feel her agony and love for this child called Leia. He knew she is close to her former handmaiden, Sabe and that could cause the connection between her and the little girl. But how was that possible? He hadn't seen her in over 19 months. The last time had been on Naboo the night his former beloved had told him the news of their child. Padme' had been a few months with child by the time he could visit. Sabe had no children at that time.

Could it be she had been with child around the same time Padme' had been? That would explain many things about her emotions. Padme' had been in no state of mind after her child-their child had died.

But in the back of Vader's mind a though creeped in that he deemed impossible- could Padme' have lied to him? Could the dying child be his?

 _No- she wouldn't have allowed me to believe-_

 _Would she?_

The deemed impossible thought echoes in his mind. Padme' had been loyal to Anakin because of her trust in him. She wouldn't have lied to Anakin Skywalker. Moreover, Anakin died the night with his lost child and Padme'. He had felt them both die, the life from the force extinguish and fade into nothingness. He had confirmed their deaths based on the force which he trusted more in than any being, including Padme'. His evidence that night had led him down the road to become Lord Vader. The man that he is now. He knows though one truth- his empress would lie to him now. She does not trust him and never would. She did not know how to comprehend the powers he had attained as Lord Vader. The control on Skywalkers weak emotions were always contained by the dark side of the force. The pain Vader felt each waking day fueled his rage and power and he commanded his troops with the emotion of fear.

But with that slight bit of doubt and the light brush of the force, made him rethink the impossible. His Empress would have lied to him if she had wanted to keep the child away from Palpatine or Vader himself. She could have found a way to cloak the child's force existence-

His mind wheels with the impossible and he finds his fingers punching away at the data-pad in front of him. His eyes scan the list of names listed on the medical files. He like anyone of higher command has access to all records required for his troops, including every database on every Imperial Planet. His fingers had typed in Sabe Knight's daughter's supposed name. His eyes scan each of the planetary records, looking for a Nabooian birth certificate. He knew that Sabe currently lived and had served as Padme' decoy until recently on Naboo. If she had any family members, they were likely born on Naboo.

His eyes halt their search on a birth file of one Leia Knight. He presses the file and his eyes take in the information presented to him.

 _First Name: Leia_

 _Surname: Knight_

 _Mother: Sache' Telion_

 _Father: Unknown_

 _Guardian: Sabe Knight_

 _Information about guardianship: It is presumed by one, Sabe Knight that her cousin had died giving birth to her child. She was given the guardianship on_ _4 Selona. The child named Leia was released from the hospital in Theed on 6 S_ _elona at five standard days old. It was presumed her mother's death had occurred during the birthing and no other information besides her name is known._ _The child's birth occurred at 1300 Standard Naboo Time, 1 Selona. Year 0._

 _The child's twin was born 1257 Standard Naboo Time, 1 Selona. Year 0. The_ _child's twin also was given guardship by one Sabe' Knight after the passing of the mother._

Lord Vader's mind is reeling. The child had been born on Selona 1, Year 0. The 0 indicated the child was 14 months old as of now. The child was not Sabe' Knight's either, a supposed Sache' Telion had died given birth. The most interesting portions of the text to him is the knowledge of a twin sibling and her given birth day. It all but confirmed his suspicious thoughts. The child- no twins had been born on the day of the creation of the Empire. The day Lord Vader had been born and day Padme' had died.

Vader taps his robotic fingers against the plastic covering on his datapad. His mind is reeling, and the rage had been building up as he had read every line listed on the birth certificate. He wants to crush the data-pad with the lies he had been told. He wants to rush into his Empresses quarters and choke the life out of her for answers. He desires and yearns to meet these two children because it would confirm everything he already knew now to be true.

Padme' had lied to him and somehow they had been kept hidden in the force for this long. He had not one- but two children alive- though one was isn't well.

That next thought fuels his building rage even more. A child of 14 months could become seriously ill, but based on the shocked expression the Empress had at the news must mean her illness had come suddenly and almost unnaturally. Who had become aware of the children's exists and had connected all the clues? It was not common knowledge that the Princess of Naboo had been pregnant. Even her own father did not know since she had been on Tour with her mother at the time. Vader knew this much. She hadn't wanted to create a scandal on her father's reign, nor on Anakin's knighthood as a Jedi at the time.

The name enters his mind of one being who might have known or figured out their connection. Only one being was powerful enough with connections throughout the galaxy. The Emperor.

Yet the thought creates another complicated mess in Vader's mind. Why would the Emperor want to kill a child? For those whom loved him and his "compassionate" nature, would deem this impossible. But Vader knew better. Vader knows his master is cruel, he had been under his oppression for over a year now. And anyone who was a threat to his rule would die. Lives did not matter to Palpatine. Children of a former Jedi would be seen as a threat to Palpatine's rule and he is paranoid about his rule. And by marrying Padme'- it left the children vulnerable if she weren't allowed to be with them. It would leave them wide open for anyone to kill them.

The data-pad is crushed in a matter of seconds. The whining of the plastic and metal does not bother the Sith Lord. His rage is echoing in the force. His rage at the Empress is not as great at to that damn fool of his master. He knows he needs to kill the old man soon. He would not take his rights away as a father, no any child who could be raised as Sith with the power of the supposed " Chosen One". Palpatine would pay for his crimes. Of that Vader was for sure.

As for the Empress. Her treachery would be dealt with too. He would make her pay in some way or another for keeping their children a secret and allowing him to believe he had killed them. But he needed to wait- and waiting and patience were not strong suits of the man Vader had become. He had to be sure the children were his-via their connection to the force and he'd be damned if his ascertains were made that anyone would stand in the way of allowing him to know them and raise them as their father.

To Be Continued.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Thank you for the quick feedback from all of you! As for Luke, you'll see him in time.

Chapter 10

 _( 25 1/2 Months Prior)_

 _Anakin Skywalker eyed his former master with agitation as Obi-wan Kenobi discusses the council's concerns of his future. His future that he has no control over, according to the Jedi Council. He had been in Theed for two weeks_ _and had moved from the ICU to Recovery Wing of the Hospital and worked with physical therapists to regain control of the leftover limp of his arm. His other wounds have healed tremendously, minus his eye sight in the scarred eye. The doctors were not hopefully of his sight returning in his eye. But Anakin had hope within the force. He had begun doing healing mediation each night and used the force to attempt at healing his vision. He despised meditation but it was all he had to cling to. He feels a loss of purpose in his life and he has expressed his frustrations_ _on a daily basis with his outbursts with the doctors and nurses whom he finds coddles him. He is not a child and should not be treated as such._

 _Obi-wan narrows his gaze at his brother of arms and states flatly, " The Jedi Council is still debating your position in the field."_

 _Anakin shoots daggers at his former master as he snips out, " You mean to tell me they are considering casting me out of the order or worse relieving me of my position as a field commander because of my injuries."_

 _Obi-wan's gray eyes express his compassion for his friend as he calmly assures, " Anakin, the Council is not thinking of casting you out of the order. You have not broken the Jedi Code. They are considering the best options for your life as a Jed-"_

 _He is cut off by Anakin's sneer, " The Best options? Their best option is to relieve me of field duty and allow me to lead a dull and mundane career as a Jedi teacher or in the archives no less. They see me as less now that I am without the use of an eye and one armed. They see me as arrogant of my talents and not the accomplishments as a military leader."_

 _Obi-wan's hands gesture for him to calm down and he assures him, " Anakin the council has made no final decisions yet. You have not fully recovered to your old self-"_

 _Anakin's voice roars in accusation, " They sent you here to inquire about my state physically and mentally! Do not lie to me Master. I know of the Jedi's trickery. They are fearful of my anger and attachments. They've always been."_

 _Obi-wan sighs and states, " Yes they sent me here to inquire about your state of health. Anakin- I'm concerned for you. Your anger and rage is known throughout the hospital. I've heard of your fits of using the force to throw medial supplies or medicine_ _the doctors have required for you to take. Anger is not the Jedi way."_

 _His mocking of the Jedi Code enrages his brother in arms. Anakin sneers out, " Anger may not be the Jedi way, but I am a human being. I think the Jedi Council wants us as Jedi to never feel emotion. They want us to be robots. I'm half-way there." He holds up his robotic arm._

 _Obi-wan's expression shines that of pity. One Anakin has seen much of late. He murmurs calmly, " Anakin, I know your angry, but lashing out on anyone who is trying to help you regain your sense of purpose is immoral. As a Jedi you should show compassion to anyone who is willing to help you."_

 _Anakin's eyes narrow and his jaw clenches. " I do not require assistance from anyone who looks at me with pity. I am not a child!"_

 _Obi-wan's tone rises and he warns, " Your outbursts are that of a child. If you continue this behavior the Council will question your abilities-"_

 _Anakin's gaze is steely as he sneers, " They already question my abilities and you can report this to them- they're threat of casting me out means nothing to me. Tell them to go to the Kriffin Seven Siths Hells! I am resigning my position as of now."_

 _Obi-wan's gaze is stern as he scolds, " Do not be so quick to determine your destiny. You are acting like a Padawan-"_

 _Anakin's uses the force to throw his lightsaber at Obi-wan as he claims, " I'm serious. If the Council has no faith in my abilities of recovering, than I resign my position as a Knight!"_

 _Obi-wan grasps the familiar weapon he had handed to his Padawan on countless occasions, and his mantra, " This weapon is your life."_

 _Obi-wan swallows thickly and attempts to persuade him to reconsider, " Anakin I think its best for now your suspending of your duties until you come to your senses."_

 _Anakin laughs coldly, " As I have already stated, the Jedi Council has my resignation. If you decide to reject my request than that is your decision, but I will not be returning to the Jedi once I am healed."_

 _Obi-wan eyes his friend and mutters in a tone of pity, " I hope you find peace old friend."_

 _He turns on his heels and leaves the young man in his misery._

 _Obi-wan's eyes drift to a hooded figure standing outside of the room. Her head is cloaked but her force signature shines brightly within the force. Obi-wan sighs in resignation and mutters, " He is lost and the only person who can help him is himself. Do not give up on him. He needs friends, though he refuses to ask for our help."_

 _The hooded figure bobs her head as she whispers, " I will never give up on him. He needs a leader to help him find his purpose and I'm hoping I can deliver that to him."_

 _With his last favor, Obi-wan leaves the hooded figure to enter the cave of the beast. She enters quietly as her slippers make little sound on the checkered colored floor. His blue eyes glare into the hooded creature and he deadpans, " What is it you want, princess?"_

 _Padme' lifts the hood from her face, and her chocolate curls spill out and curl around her face. Even though he should be angry with her, the soft expression she wears softens his anger. His steely icy glare sends chills down her entire spine and she attempts at reaching him through their bond, but he sends up walls through their bond. She is no force sensitive and yet their bond is that of the force._

 _Anakin- please don't shut me out._

 _His arms are clasped on his hips and he eyes her as she moved towards him. He stands by the window where Obi-wan had left him moments ago. His eyes narrow as he notices the light-saber left by Obi-wan. His eyes dart back to the Princess of Naboo and her countance expresses her calm exterior, but the force radiates with her fear of him. Of his anger. He wasn't angry with her as much as he had been in the past, and he wants to forgive her. But he refuses to allow her to feel pity for his injuries. He is a man and will not allow himself to show weakness now. He is not a boy._

 _" I wish for only peace Princess, and not company of yours. Don't you have obligations to your people instead of visiting a injured man?" He snips out, his gaze is still that of an icy blue- a cold stare._

 _Padme' keeps her composure as she had been taught. She lifts her chin and assures, " I do my obligations one my own schedule, but I have an obligation as your friend to support your well-being and frankly I am concerned for your well-being."_

 _Anakin turns away from her and mocks, " A friend? I do recall a conversation with you that I did not require your friendship and yet you return every day to try and lift my spirits. Why is it not clear to you that I do not need you in my life? I have no interest in your request."_

 _Padme' swallows nervously and attempts at keeping her composure. Her politically mask was failing her. It worked with most angry people- Senators, her people and even her parents. But Anakin knew her on a level no one else did- a soulful connection and he can read her like a book- just as she could when he didn't shut her out._

 _" That is a lie- and you and I both know it," Her voice is stern, yet calm._

 _He turns to her and his icy gaze eyes her attire of the day. Her robe appears a soft purple color. The shade most Nabooians wore on a daily basis. She had chosen to wear a simple white shirt and tan pants- probably to keep her visibility as a royal away from the public eye. Her hair falls in curls around her face and he thinks she looks more beautiful than ever. His mind cannot wander to such thoughts- she rejected the idea of a relationship long ago. And why would her mind change now?_

 _" You do not know what I want," He utters sternly._

 _She steps closer attempting to grasp his human hand and he pulls away from her touch. She flinches and murmurs, " Anakin, I miss our friendship and I want to help you."_

 _He looks down at her yearning expression. His jaw is still clenched but he knows she is the light in his life. He wants to forgive her. His voice softens with his statement for a mere moment, encouraging and yet demanding. " You know what I want."_

 _Her eyes stare down at his statement and she mutters, " You know my answer."_

 _His softened tone is all but gone from his voice as he replies, " You know my response is the same then. Leave me be."_

 _Her gaze falls to the ground as he breaks away from the space between them and backs away. He turns to the window and eyes the scene beholding his gaze. The morning light shines brightly and the sun's beams shine through the window. The day is beautiful and does not reflect his mood. His eyes peer over the lake's horizon and the docks with boats bobbing on its surface. His eyes watch the people walking on the plaza several yards away and he yearns for their sense of peace._

 _" I heard your conversation with Obi-wan. It seems your in need of a job." Her voice changes the subject._

 _His eyes stay on the scene outside and he says nothing._

 _She continues, " I am in need of another guard on my team. I'm offering you a job as my guard. The official job would include housing, decent pay but work hours are demanding that you are on different shifts, depending on my schedule."_

 _" Does your father know of your offer?" He questions, as he turns to her._

 _She nods and replies, " He knows I am looking for another guard for my team. It is not his decision to make, it is mine alone. Though I think he'd approve of my choice, you have protected me before."_

 _He sighs and rubs his hair upon her offer. He could consider it. He did not fit in the Jedi anymore and he could be near her even in a professional way. Perhaps he could even change her mind- No that ideal is unrealistic. She is a princess and should be treated as such even if he quit the Jedi._

 _" I'll consider your offer, allow me time to think." He snaps out._

 _She bows her head and says, " I'll give you the rest of the week to think upon it."_

 _She turns to leave and he questions," Why are you offering me a job?"_

 _She stops her pacing and replies, " You're my friend, no matter what you say and I help my friends when they need me."_

* * *

Present Day

Padme's eyes take in the sight before her. She had awoken this morning and found she had somehow slept most of the trip to Naboo. She had eaten her breakfast alone and had found Vader piloting the ship with the pilot sleeping soundly. Her eyes take in the sight of her home- the lake before her sparkles in the sun-light. There are a few boats out on the Lake of Vakeryo. Her gaze turns to that of her palace- her escape from home on the mountain-side. The green domes gleam in the morning light. The glass windows suck in the sun-light heating the rooms that she loves.

Her steps are lively until she remembers why she is home after being away for the week. Though she hadn't been home to the lake in a month. She had been serving her duties at the palace and had yearned to see those two smiling faces she loved. Her gaze falls onto that of her mother's weary expression as she exits the entrance of her daughter's home. Her brown eyes flicker to the man walking behind her. Her posture is stiff as she bows in recognition of their presences, " Your majesty, and Lord Vader, it is a pleasure to see both of you."

Padme' can almost feel Lord Vader rolling his eyes at her comment. Vader had no use for pleasantries which were for show. He did not care what people had thought of him. Anakin hadn't either- which had led to him into many situations where he had gotten himself into a heaping pile of dung. Vader chose to keep those alive whom served him for a purpose- Anakin had shown respect to those he served with.

Padme' nods her head in acknowledgement and replies, " Mother, let us not waste time. How is Leia?"

Her mother's expression and sour mood returns. She replies, " She holding on, but the medical droids aren't sure for how long."

Padme' gulps and demands, " I wish to see her."

Her mother nods in understanding and eyes Lord Vader. " I will take you to her now. Lord Vader, my guards will show you to your room, if you wish to retire."

Lord Vader knows this is a stall to distract him from seeing the child. He cannot feel their presence yet and knows someone is cloaking their force signatures. Unless the children were not force sensitive like their mother, which Vader doubts. Even Padme' had some force adapts that most people did not have. His commanding voice states, " My job is to protect the Empress, so I shall see this child with her."

Padme' shoulders tense upon hearing his request and she turns to Vader and simple states, " Milord, I do not need you to guard me. The child is ill, and not going to hurt me."

Lord Vader's tone is short as he replies, " Milady, perhaps I can be assistance in discovering what illness the child has. I do have abilities within the force, if you have forgotten."

Padme' simply nods and gestures for her mother to lead the way.

* * *

The walk towards her daughter's room is long and she dreads seeing her baby girl in such a state. Her hands tremble as the doors to the room open, and her mother, and Lord Vader follow her inside. The room is spacious and she can hear the machines going. Her eyes fall onto the crib in the middle of the room. Her body shakes as she steps close enough to see the little girl she loves more than anyone else in the world. Her mother pats her shoulder and mumbles, " I'll leave you alone, Lord Vader perhaps we can allow her a few moments alone with her niece?"

Lord Vader glares in the Queen's direction and snaps, " If I am to examine the child, it will be now. You may leave."

The Queen eyes the Sith uneasily and eyes her daughter. Padme' nods and she leaves upon seeing her acceptance of him staying. Padme's hands shake as she touches the crib and her eyes land on the 14 month old girl. Her eyes are closed and her skin is pale. Her mouth is covered by an oxygen mask and there are wires traveling to her wrists where she is connected to machines keeping her alive. Padme' touches the child's cool skin and she clasps to her knees.

" Oh-my sweet Leia- I'm sorry for not being with you." She whispers, knowing full well Vader could figure out the connection between her and Leia. She took the risk of her secret by coming here, knowing full well her could discover the truth and now she didn't care. Lord Vader approaches and eyes the little girl in the crib.

His eyes fall onto her brown chocolate curls surrounding her face. Her eyes are closed but he knows they're the same color as her mother's. He takes in her small face which is round and plump. Her chin is round like her mother's, and her tiny nose shape reminds him of someone else- someone who helped shape her life. He reaches out into the force and finds her force signature. Even if someone is covering up her signature, this close he can sense her. He senses her faint light-hanging in the balance of the force. He reaches out for her tiny hand and breathes in searching for the cause of her ailment. He can feel her tiny heartbeat, the blood pumping through her veins and the poison- killing her from the inside.

His eyes open and his rage is once again fuming. Someone had poisoned the child- his child. His jaw clenches and Padme's eyes meet his. " Vader, what is it?"

He breathes out the words in a sneer-like manner, " She was poisoned."

To Be Continued...


End file.
